Cœur de glace et cœur de verre
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Un brun taciturne voit son existence bouleversée par un simple regard. Qui peut bien être ce blond dont le regard si doux affiche pourtant une douleur si atroce ? Sasuke fera tout pour le découvrir afin de comprendre ces sentiments qui grandissent en lui.
1. Cœur étranger

**Auteur** **:** Lonely Seira

**Titre** **:** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre** **:** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating ****:** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **Il s'agit d'une petite fiction au thème plutôt général qui se compose de neuf chapitres. C'est ... mielleux et mimi-craquant, pas de Yaoi (même pas de Lime ou de Lemon). Je me suis entraînée sur cette fic pour parfaire mon style alors que parallèlement, je me prenais la tête sur "Le temps d'une vie". C'est sans prétention mais j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en la lisant.

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre n°1 : Cœur étranger ...**

Le soleil se levait à peine que la chaleur étouffante lui enserrait déjà le corps. Le jeune homme avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit, espérant faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur dans sa chambre. Malgré cela et le ventilateur qui avait ronronné sans interruption, il avait transpiré de tous les pores de sa peau ardente. Il avait les yeux ouverts depuis cinq minutes maintenant, tiré de ses songes par le radio-réveil qui laissait toujours filtrer le murmure d'une chanson dont il se fichait. Il ne pouvait que prêter attention à son corps fatigué et brûlant, entortillé dans ses draps moites et seulement vêtu d'un boxer de soie noir. Il voulait rester allongé là à ne rien faire, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Bientôt, sa mère allait l'appeler de sa voix douce pour qu'il descende déjeuner. Soupirant, il se résigna à s'extirper de son lit.

Il passa d'abord un boxer propre, puis son pantalon d'uniforme qui glissa avec fluidité sur sa peau claire. Enfilant la chemise blanche réglementaire qu'il ne boutonna pas jusqu'en haut, il noua aussi la cravate noire rayée de rouge qu'il laissa pendre de façon leste sous son col, laissant entrevoir les prémices de son torse musclé. Il renonça cependant à la veste qui devait logiquement compléter sa tenue, la chemise à manche courte le collant déjà comme une seconde peau. Ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'envoyer des jeunes gens au lycée par une canicule pareille, pensa-t-il alors qu'il attrapait son sac au vol avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il le lâcha avec négligence dans l'entrée, puis entra dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait déjà préparé son petit-déjeuner. Elle se retourna en lui souriant d'un air tendre.

- Bien dormi poussin ?

- Maman ! Soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui affichait un air indigné. J'ai 16 ans bon sang, tu ne crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge d'être appelé comme ça ?

- Pas la peine de t'énerver si tôt le matin _poussin, _tu vas nous faire une syncope.

- Lâche-moi Ni-san ! J'ai aussi passé l'âge que tu me traites comme un gosse.

Le grand frère du jeune homme sourit d'un air narquois en replongeant dans son journal. Sa beauté calme et froide était toute identique à celle de son jeune frère, bien que son visage légèrement plus dur ne lui confère une dignité que le plus jeune n'avait pas encore atteinte. Son regard portait, certes, beaucoup de fierté, mais il y avait encore en lui ce sang chaud qui animait son corps d'une vivacité parfois enfantine, le faisant, par exemple, partir au quart de tour chaque fois que son frère le titillait un peu. Les deux hommes étaient d'une sensualité que l'on pourrait qualifier d'animale, transpirant les phéromones et faisant s'évanouir sur leur passage quantité de jeunes filles qui n'existaient même pas à leurs yeux. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il ait toujours été poursuivi par la gente féminite depuis son plus jeune âge qui faisait que Sasuke Uchiha ne parvenait pas à éprouver la moindre attirance pour les corps de celles qu'il voyait comme des poules caquetant sans cesse. La seule femme qu'il tolérait dans sa vie était de fait ... sa propre mère.

Négligeant son petit-déjeuner, Sasuke se contenta d'attraper un toast et de l'enfourner en deux coups de dents avant d'aller mettre ses chaussures. Quittant la grande demeure familiale après avoir lancé un rapide « Itekimasu ! » à l'intention de sa mère et de son frère, son père étant déjà au travail depuis l'aurore, il parcourut d'abord le long chemin pavé qui l'emmena hors de la propriété. Il sortit dans la rue, marchant avec souplesse et désinvolture tout le long du trajet qui le séparait de son lycée. Comme tous les jours, sa beauté lui valait de s'attirer nombre de regards de la part des passants. Il ne s'en souciait pas. Au coin de la rue, il rejoignit sa camarade de route, qui l'accompagnait chaque matin, poursuivant une routine qui s'était instaurée depuis Dieu seul savait quand ... et il s'en moquait éperdument. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, d'une beauté sidérante dans son uniforme, l'attendait calmement appuyée contre un poteau. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sourit avec discression avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Tu vas bien ?

- Nh ...

Et de même qu'elle posait toujours la même question, il répondait toujours par un grognement d'approbation. Mais elle s'en fichait, car elle savait comment il se comportait avec les filles : avec indifférence. Il y a quelques années encore, ses yeux ne brûlaient d'amour que pour ce jeune homme qui les faisait fantasmer elle et toutes ses copines. Mais contrairement à elles, Sakura Haruno avait renoncé pour devenir juste son amie, sachant qu'il ne la regarderait jamais autrement. Il l'avait acceptée à ses côtés, ça lui suffisait. Elle le comprenait, elle lui parlait, il s'ouvrait à elle ... parfois.

Sasuke avait toujours été entouré de nombreuses personnes tout au long de sa scolarité. Sakura faisait elle aussi partie de ces gens qui gravitaient autour de ce garçon qui avait toujours eu le charisme et la stature d'un leader. Elle était aveugle, elle avait fini par le réaliser bien plus tard : Sasuke était seul. Constamment entouré, mais seul. La plupart de ceux qui se disaient ses amis ne voulaient en fait que profiter de sa notoriété, dont l'origine était bien sûr, sa beauté et sa richesse. Car comble d'être un Apollon en chair et en os, Sasuke était aussi enfant d'une famille extrêmement riche. Nombreux étaient ceux qui affirmaient qu'il avait une chance incroyable, d'avoir autant de soupirantes, autant de succès. Elle l'avait cru aussi. Dieu qu'elle se trompait.

Les professeurs mettaient toujours en avant son excellence en cours. Il devait être un modèle pour tous. Aider les autres élèves, se montrer digne et adulte quelle que soit la situation. Un rôle lourd de responsabilités qui n'avait fait que lui glacer le cœur encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ne réside finalement plus dans ses yeux que cette indifférence que les autres ne remarquaient même pas. Alors Sakura s'était faite la promesse de le soutenir autant qu'elle pouvait. Restant cependant en retrait, n'empiétant pas dans son univers de solitude qu'il avait, semble-t-il, finit par chérir plus que tout. À quoi bon faire entrer dans son monde des gens qui ne voient de lui qu'une façade ? Elle le comprenait, elle l'acceptait.

Les grilles du lycée arrivèrent en vue. Sasuke se tendit légèrement. Il haïssait cet endroit. Sa camarade n'avait pas soufflé un mot de tout le trajet, se complaisant avec lui dans le silence. Réflexion faite, sa mère n'était peut-être pas la seule femme qu'il aimait bien. Sakura était différente des autres et bien qu'il n'éprouve rien de particulier pour elle, il appréciait sa présence. Elle savait quand se taire, quand parler, quand être présente, quand s'éclipser. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était en deuxième année de primaire, juste après qu'il ait été transféré dans sa nouvelle école. Elle lui avait paru aussi niaise que toutes les autres, mais elle avait changé en grandissant.

Devant les grilles, était posté un autre jeune homme brun à l'air glacial et à la stature intimidante. Il les attendait. Il s'approcha d'eux de sa démarche lente et assurée, s'arrêtant devant Sasuke et lui tendant la main.

- Salut Sasuke ... Tu vas ?

- Je vais ... et toi Neji ? Répondit-il en serrant sa main.

- Pas envie d'être là ... ça va Sakura ?

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête silencieux avant d'emboîter le pas aux deux bruns qui pénétrèrent dans la cours. Neji aussi était différent des autres, lui ainsi que quelques garçons qui faisaient partie de ce que Sakura avait appelé ''le cercle''. Quelques jeunes gens tous plus doués les uns que les autres, avec Sasuke à leur tête, qui semblaient rester bien en marge du reste de cette faune lycéenne. Shikamaru, le génie endormi, il parlait peu, ne se souciait de rien, juste de ses jeux de Shôgi qu'il affectionnait par-dessus tout. Chôji, goinfre diplômé, qui restait toujours avec lui. Kiba et Shino s'étaient joints à la bande un peu après. L'un passionné de chien, l'autre mystérieux et quasi muet qui faisait preuve d'un sang froid à toute épreuve. Neji, qui n'avait pas grand chose à envier à Sasuke en terme de beauté glaciale, secondait ce dernier.

Ces garçons ne s'intéressaient pas à leur image, ni aux regards admiratifs qui les suivaient lorsqu'ils déambulaient ensemble dans les couloirs, ni aux jeunes filles qui ne cessaient de multiplier les avances. Sakura était la seule tolérée à leurs côtés. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait comment elle était parvenue à réaliser un exploit pareil. Toujours est-il que de ''groupie de Sasuke'', elle était passée dans la catégorie ''connaissance'' et enfin ''amie''. Acceptée par lui, elle a logiquement fini par être appréciée des autres. Elle avait subi beaucoup de jalousies et de petites remarques haineuses à cause de sa position privilégiée, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne s'inquiétait que pour Sasuke. Car malgré la constitution providentielle de son petit gang, il était toujours seul. Il manquait quelque chose pour combler le vide de son cœur, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Ils arpentaient à présent les couloirs du bâtiment. Leur trajet fut ponctué de murmures excités et admiratifs, les filles lançant des « Bonjour Sasuke-kun !» et autre débilités du genre « Neji-kun tu pourras m'expliquer le dernier exercice de maths ? » ... tous les moyens étaient bons pour capter leur attention ne serait-ce qu'une micro-seconde. Sakura marchait derrière eux. Les filles la regardaient de travers, les garçons bavaient sur son passage. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle aussi avait bientôt fait l'objet d'une attention toute particulière de la part des jeunes lycéens. Son charme, sa discression, sa vitalité ... tout cela avait été grandement mis à jour sous l'influence de ce cercle auquel elle appartenait. Elle avait rejoint l'élite sans même le vouloir.

Arrivé dans la salle de classe, Sasuke salua par de petits gestes tous ceux qui lui disaient bonjour. Il faisait honneur à son image, comme toujours. Il lui arrivait même de lancer des petits sourires discrets vers les demoiselles qui se mettaient à fondre immédiatement, ne voyant même pas à quel point ce sourire était faux et forcé. Sakura ressentait parfois de la pitié pour elles, se désespérant de leur oisiveté et de leur puérilité. Les deux bruns s'assirent à leur place, l'un à côté de l'autre, rejoignant ainsi deux autres de leurs amis qui étaient déjà installés. Shikamaru dormait sur sa table comme un bien-heureux et Chôji les salua par un marmonnement étouffé dans les craquements des chips qu'il mâchait. À première vue, ce garçon un peu gras détonnait de façon assez abrupte avec les autres, mais malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire, il avait lui aussi droit à une certaine part de succès, faisant partie du club de lutte du lycée. Sa carrure puissante l'emmenait bien souvent jusqu'à la victoire en championnats, s'attirant de plus en plus de regards qui ne s'attardaient presque plus sur sa fâcheuse tendance à manger constamment. Il fallait bien qu'il tire sa force monstrueuse de quelque part non ?

La cloche annonça le début des cours. Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour saluer le professeur de géographie énergique qui rentra dans la classe, sourire aux lèvres. Le professeur Iruka se posta à son bureau, indiquant d'un geste de la main à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient se rasseoir. Tous s'exécutèrent, attendant ensuite en silence qu'il commence la leçon.

- Très bien, avant de débuter ce cours, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons aujourd'hui le très grand plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous un nouvel élève, et je vous demanderai de lui faire bon accueil ... tu peux entrer.

Tous tournèrent alors leur attention vers la porte pour voir arriver le nouveau venu. Sasuke regarda également, sans se préoccuper plus que ça de cet arrivant ... sûrement allait-il être aussi banal et inintéressant que tous les autres. Il haussa cependant un sourcil en voyant entrer l'élève dont l'aspect le fit tiquer immédiatement. Les regards surpris que s'échangèrent certains de ses camarades lui indiqua qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un garçon, puisqu'il ne portait pas une jupe mais un pantalon, mais ses les longs cheveux blonds et la finesse de ses traits que l'on pouvait apercevoir par moment sous les mèches qui lui voilaient le regard, lui donnaient l'aspect d'une frêle jeune fille. Bien qu'il fasse une chaleur épouvantable, il portait une chemise à manches longues ainsi qu'un blazer, le tout enfoui sous une veste d'uniforme légèrement trop grande pour lui, ce qui ne faisait que souligner davantage sa carrure chétive. Il s'avança sur l'estrade d'un air timide, gardant les yeux fixés au sol. Il salua la classe, pendant que le professeur Iruka notait son nom au tableau.

- Je vous présente donc Naruto Uzumaki. Comme vous le savez, arriver en cours d'année dans un environnement nouveau n'a rien de facile, alors je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'adapter. Naruto, il y a une place libre juste derrière Sasuke. Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Le garçon acquiesça en silence. Alors qu'il remontait l'allée entre les rangées de tables, Sasuke remarqua les regards que les autres lui jetaient. Les filles étaient déçues qu'il soit si peu attirant, les garçons semblaient se moquer de sa timidité et de son style assez bizarre. Les garçons efféminés n'avaient pas la cote dans cette école. Sasuke quant à lui, le regardait plus avec curiosité. Le dénommé Naruto se rapprochait de lui, un pas après l'autre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le petit blondinet leva légèrement la tête vers le brun, qui se figea net lorsqu'il plongea dans deux prunelles d'un bleu surnaturel qui le dévisageaient. Leur contact visuel ne dura qu'une seconde, juste le temps que leurs yeux se croisent et que Naruto ne détourne la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Mais Sasuke resta stupéfait encore quelques minutes, sidéré par la vision qui lui avait été offerte.

Le regard azur qu'il venait de croiser portait en lui une tristesse et une douleur si vives, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les ressentir jusqu'au plus profond de lui, faisant bondir son cœur violemment dans sa poitrine. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu des yeux si magnifiques et pourtant si déchirés. Personne ne l'avait vu. Ses mèches de cheveux d'un blond pur cachant ses billes océan du regard des autres.

Le cours avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, revivant sans cesse cette seule seconde où il avait plongé dans des abysses insondables couleur ciel. Ce garçon l'intriguait, ses yeux le fascinaient ... mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt à qui que ce soit, lui n'avait rien de particulier non plus. Il était même plutôt le genre de gars à rester dans son petit coin, invisible aux yeux de tous. Mais son regard ... quelque chose dans son regard avait éveillé un sentiment étrange en lui ... un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Et qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à ce Naruto pour qu'il affiche autant de peine dans un regard malgré tout empreint d'une grande douceur ?

Sakura regardait avec étonnement le jeune homme brun assis un rang devant elle à sa droite. En apparence, Sasuke était calme, mais Sakura le connaissait suffisamment aujourd'hui pour savoir que quelque chose le perturbait. Au cours de l'année passée où elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui, elle avait appris de ses silences en décryptant ses gestes, ses expressions ou encore son attitude. Et là, il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son voisin de droite. Le jeune homme blond faisait courir une main leste sur son cahier, notant d'une écriture fine et élégante tout ce que disait le professeur. Il se tenait droit sur sa chaise, le corps visiblement assez tendu. Il avait les jambes croisées sous sa chaise et la tête baissée sur son cahier. On avait l'impression qu'il craignait de voir les visages des autres. Il n'en avait regardé aucun depuis son arrivée ... sauf ...

Sakura se rappela sa progression jusqu'à sa place. Tout le long du chemin, il avait gardé les yeux baissés, sauf pendant une seconde où sa tête avait semblé se lever vers Sasuke. Sakura l'avait remarqué, car c'était précisément à cet instant que le corps du brun s'était discrètement figé. Était-ce le fait d'avoir croisé son regard qui rendait maintenant son ami si mal à l'aise ? Elle ne pouvait le croire tant elle savait à quel point les autres lui étaient indifférents. Pourtant, comment l'expliquer autrement ? Un ronflement sonore provenant de derrière elle la sortit subitement de ses songes, la faisant sursauter.

- SHIKAMARU ! Hurla le professeur Iruka en jetant une craie directement sur la tête du désigné.

Celui-ci se redressa alors, le regard vitreux, sous les ricanements des autres.

- Je sais que tu connais déjà tout de ce cours, mais fais au moins semblant de m'écouter ! Tempêta Iruka.

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire en regardant le feignant marmonner une vague excuse, mais quand elle se retourna vers le tableau, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir le petit blond assis à côté d'elle, tétanisé par la peur. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Elle ne voyait toujours pas ses yeux, mais c'était pourtant évident. Le garçon était totalement sous tension, le stylo figé au milieu d'un mot. Sa main tremblait sur son cahier, et il semblait plus recroquevillé que jamais. Il reprit contenance la seconde d'après, peut-être après avoir senti son regard sur lui. Le jeune fille s'interrogea alors sur la raison d'un telle frayeur. Avait-il eu peur lorsque le professeur avait crié ?

Avait-il eu peur lorsque le professeur avait crié ? Sasuke s'était posé cette question en voyant l'attitude étrange de son voisin de derrière. Il s'était retourné pour se moquer de son ami ronfleur, jusqu'au moment où ses yeux avaient été attirés par le sentiment de malaise qui émanait faiblement du blondinet. Personne n'avait semblé le voir, trop occupé à rire des déboires de Shikamaru, mais Naruto avait l'air d'être complètement pétrifié. Mais à peine Sasuke eut-il le temps de se poser la question du pourquoi de son attitude, que le garçon se détendit à nouveau, recommençant à écrire. Le brun reporta son attention vers l'avant de la classe, croisant les yeux de Sakura dans son mouvement. Elle lui lançait un regard inquiet et insistant. L'avait-elle remarqué elle aussi ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis en postant des reviews. On se retrouve Dimanche 8 Mars pour le chapitre 2 "Cœur troublé".


	2. Cœur troublé

**Auteur**** :** Lonely Seira

**Titre**** :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre**** :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating****:** G

**Pairing**** :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer**** :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto__._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Merci aux lecteurs ayant laissé des reviews anonymes et auxquels je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre. Merci à Yuki180, Ninou, Lectrice, Chiwii, Alteegry et surtout à Mitsuki-chan pour son enthousiasme !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre n°2 : Cœur troublé ...**

La sonnerie annonça enfin la fin du cours. Tout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha infernal, toutes les discussions s'engageant en même temps. Bien que le professeur ait demandé aux élèves de faire bon accueil au nouveau venu, personne ne semblait enclin à lui manifester le moindre intérêt. Lui-même ne s'en souciait guère, se contentant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac qu'il hissa sur son dos en se relevant. Naruto s'apprêtait à quitter la classe lorsqu'il se confronta au torse de quelqu'un. Il n'osa pas relever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il fit juste un pas de côté pour l'éviter et tenter de poursuivre son chemin, mais il fut arrêté par une voix grave et calme :

- Je peux te faire visiter l'école si tu veux ? Les premiers jours ce n'est pas la joie pour s'y retrouver.

_oOo_

Sasuke s'était redressé, faisant face au blond. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait eu envie de lui parler. Shikamaru, Chôji et Neji se tenaient un peu plus loin, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait faire et attendant juste qu'il (ou ils) les rejoigne(nt). Sakura était restée avec Sasuke, souriant à Naruto, bien que ce dernier fût incapable de le voir. Sasuke avait voulu lui parler, mais à peine avait-il commencé à ouvrir la bouche que le blond fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter, sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête. Un peu désarçonné, le brun reprit contenance après que Sakura lui ait posé une main sur le bras, puis lança :

- Je peux te faire visiter l'école si tu veux ? Les premiers jours ce n'est pas la joie pour s'y retrouver.

Se faisant, il s'attira de nombreux regards de la part des élèves de sa classe qui n'étaient pas encore partis. Ils semblaient tous surpris que Sasuke Uchiha en personne propose ses services à cette petite chose miteuse. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas ... mais c'était tellement noble et généreux de sa part, pensèrent immédiatement la bande de cocottes qui le regardèrent alors avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Sasuke sembla surpris de sa propre initiative. C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Sakura avait senti l'envie qu'avait Sasuke de parler à ce garçon qui l'intriguait. Elle avait remarqué que le brun avait été un peu figé d'être évité de cette façon, paraissant alors incapable d'aller au bout de ses pensées. Elle lui avait posé une main sur le bras pour le pousser à réagir, ce qu'il fit en interpelant le garçon.

Naruto s'était alors figé. Puis, il pivota légèrement vers celui qui s'était adressé à lui.

- Merci, mais je ne veux pas de ton aide, dit-il dans un petit chuchotement parfaitement audible.

C'était la première fois que sa voix s'élevait hors de sa bouche. Après cela, il reprit son chemin, indifférent face aux regards outrés et indignés des filles qui n'arrivaient pas à croire que ce pouilleux ait refusé la si gentille proposition du chéri de ses dames. Sasuke se contenta alors de le regarder quitter la classe. Il arborait toujours son masque d'indifférence, comme si ce refus ne signifiait rien, qu'il n'avait dit ça que par obligation en tant que chef de classe, mais il ne put tromper Sakura. La jeune fille vit parfaitement la furtive lueur de tristesse qui avait un instant voilé son regard, mais elle eut la délicatesse de ne rien en dire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu un tel sentiment dans les yeux du brun. Bien sûr, la tristesse apparaissait souvent dans son regard, mais pas à un tel degré. Au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie envers ce garçon étrange qui avait réussi à capter l'attention de Sasuke, lui en voulant presque d'avoir fait naître cette lueur dans ses yeux. Mais en regardant son ami, elle se demanda si lui-même avait conscience de tout ce que cela signifiait. Sakura n'en était pas encore sûre, mais peut-être avait-il enfin trouvé là ce qui lui manquait pour combler le vide de son cœur.

Les jours suivants, rien ne changea. Naruto ne parlait à personne, mangeait seul, prenait ses cours puis s'en allait sans un mot. Sasuke restait attentif à son petit manège, se posant toujours plus de questions. La première, et peut-être la moins importante, étant « Comment pouvait-il supporter des vêtements si longs avec une chaleur pareille ? ». La canicule était en effet loin de s'arrêter. Tout le monde était harassé par la chaleur, les cours de sports avaient même été annulés pour des raisons de santé, les élèves risquant l'insolation, les coups de chaleur ou la déshydratation à tout moment. Mais lui, il ne semblait même pas souffrir de cette chaleur pesante. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait, vu qu'à part au moment de son arrivée, jamais plus il n'avait pu croiser le regard du blond. De fait, il n'avait jamais pu lire une quelconque émotion sur son visage.

Son visage pourtant ... à ce qu'il pouvait en voir parfois, ses traits étaient d'une douceur envoûtante. Ses cheveux fluides étaient très soignés et leur ondulation avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. Plus le temps passait et plus le mystère entourant le jeune homme rendait Sasuke complètement fou. Cela n'avait pas échappé à ses amis. Pas même à Kiba et Shino qui n'étaient pourtant pas dans la même classe et qui, par conséquent, ne pouvaient pas voir les regards que Sasuke lançait furtivement vers le petit blond. Malheureusement, l'attention que Sasuke portait à Naruto n'échappa pas non plus aux autres élèves, dont l'agacement envers le blond ne fit qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure.

Midi, pause déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, le petit groupe mangeait tranquillement à l'écart de tous sur le toit du bâtiment. Mais l'ambiance, elle, n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ces derniers jours, Sasuke avait été de plus en plus évasif, absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce midi ne faisait pas exception. Il était assis contre le grillage, son bentô posé à côté de lui. Il n'en avait pas pris une seule bouchée. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas pris une seule bouchée de quoi que ce soit lors des derniers repas non plus. Cela avait bien inquiété sa mère d'ailleurs.

_oOo_

Sasuke était rentré de cours à la même heure que les autres jours, ôtant ses chaussures à la va-vite, les laissant choir dans l'entrée. Il n'avait même pas fait attention au « Okaerinasai » lancé par sa mère. Intriguée de ne pas entendre le « Tadaima » las que son fils lui lançait toujours en retour, elle s'était avancée sur le seuil de la cuisine pour le voir.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Mmh ...

Il passa devant elle sans même la regarder, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il monta les escaliers en vitesse, entra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto avait rejoint sa classe. Deux semaines que le souvenir de son regard le hantait sans qu'il puisse en chasser la vision de sa mémoire. Le jeune homme avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il entendit à peine sa mère entrer dans la chambre et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sursauta seulement quand elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive poussin ?

- Rien ... je suis juste fatigué.

Elle soupira. Non, ce n'était pas que de la fatigue. Il n'avait même pas protesté quand elle l'avait appelé ''poussin'', et cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il rentrait à la maison et se cloîtrait dans sa chambre sans faire d'apparition auprès de sa famille, ne serait-ce que pour le dîner. Trois jours qu'il revenait avec des boîtes à bentô à peine entamées qui finissaient invariablement par échouer dans la poubelle. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, sans succès. Son grand frère Itachi avait également tenté sa chance, mais comme il pouvait s'y attendre, son jeune frère se referma comme une huître dès qu'il le sentit approcher. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne n'avait réussi à franchir la barrière qu'il avait érigée autour de lui, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

_oOo_

Sasuke regardait les nuages passer au-dessus de sa tête. Ses amis qui déjeunaient à ses côtés avaient abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de le faire réagir. Depuis sa première tentative, le brun n'était jamais parvenu à communiquer à nouveau avec le blond, se contentant alors de le regarder évoluer au loin, de plus en plus intrigué. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui l'attirait chez ce garçon ... mais quoi ? Il ne l'avait vu que brièvement, ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole ... alors quoi ? Il soupira, fermant les yeux, avant de se décider à rediriger son attention vers son déjeuner. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par mourir de faim. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ... il oubliait juste d'avoir faim. Mais il essaya de se reprendre, avalant un ou deux morceaux.

Les autres finirent par s'éclipser, laissant Sasuke seul en présence de Sakura. Cette dernière voulait essayer encore une fois de lui extirper quelques mots.

- Sasuke-kun ?

- Mmh ?

- ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

- ... Je suppose que tu ne me croirais pas si je te disais que tout va bien ?

La jeune fille sourit tristement en secouant légèrement la tête. Le brun soupira encore, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il laissa passer quelques minutes de silence avant de commencer :

- Je n'ai jamais pu m'intéresser à qui que ce soit ... je trouve que les gens sont trop pathétiques ...

- ... Quand on voit ceux qui t'ont entouré, voire étouffé, pendant toutes ces années, ça peut se comprendre.

- J'ai essayé de faire des efforts ... pour accepter que des personnes soient proches de moi.

- Je sais. Tu l'as fait pour moi ... et aussi pour Shika, Chô, Neji, Kiba et Shino ...

- Vous êtes moins bêtes que les autres ...

Elle lâcha un petit ricanement. Sa franchise ne lui faisait jamais défaut, elle aimait beaucoup ce trait de sa personnalité.

- Sakura ... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Il avait posé cette question avec beaucoup de sérieux, plongeant son regard douloureux dans les grands yeux verts de son amie. Elle lui répondit d'une voix douce.

- C'est à toi de me le dire. De me dire ce qui te passe par la tête ... on a tous bien vu que tu t'intéressais beaucoup à Naruto ...

- C'est si évident que ça ?

- Oui. Et on se doutait bien que tu ne réalisais même pas à quel point tu agissais étrangement. Tu as toujours été dans un autre monde ... je le sais bien. Mais c'est devenu bien plus évident ces derniers temps.

- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je pense à lui sans arrêt ... ça a commencé ... avec son regard ...

- Le premier jour ?

- Oui ... il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'a appelé ... mais je ne sais pas quoi. Juste ... il y avait toute cette douleur en lui ... je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je voudrais comprendre ... pourquoi je suis comme ça. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de tout faire pour le découvrir. Tu as toujours été tenace et persévérant ... pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Elle lui avait répondu le plus sobrement du monde, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. Décidément, elle était très bien cette fille. Elle savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire ... pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pu l'aimer ? Était-il donc si anormal ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde ? Vivre au milieu des autres ? Penser comme eux ? Non ... il ne le voulait pas. Finalement, il aimait être en marge, à l'écart, différent de ces moutons qui se suivent. Naruto aussi était en marge de tous. D'une autre manière cependant, mais il restait si semblable à Sasuke dans sa solitude. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait attiré ...

Chacun d'eux avait construit une barrière autour de lui. Pour que personne ne la franchisse. Sasuke n'avait enfermé que son cœur dans une prison de glace, Naruto avait choisi de se dissimuler tout entier. Le brun voulait savoir pourquoi. Il voulait franchir cette barrière. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, d'essayer de le comprendre. Il sourit enfin, sourire que la jeune fille lui rendit. Il se pencha vers elle pour la serrer contre lui. D'abord abasourdie, elle finit par répondre à son étreinte en passant ses mains dans son dos. Elle l'entendit murmurer un « Merci ... » qu'il lâcha dans un souffle. « De rien. » pensa-t-elle sans le dire. Elle se sentait heureuse. Pas parce qu'elle était dans les bras de celui pour lequel elle craquait toujours quand même un peu, mais juste parce qu'elle avait pu lui venir en aide, comme une véritable amie qu'elle était. En cette minute ils étaient seuls au monde ... du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait, mais elle se trompait. Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué le regard mauvais qui s'était posé sur Sakura. Les rumeurs allèrent bon train toute l'après-midi.

Un peu plus serein qu'avant, Sasuke descendit du toit, Sakura à ses côtés. Il rejoignit ses amis en classe, leur lançant un sourire détendu. Les cinq garçons lui répondirent en reprenant simplement leurs conversations comme si rien n'était arrivé. Neji lança un regard chaleureux vers la seule fille du groupe, qui rougit légèrement, les autres affichèrent des regards approbateurs. Le jour où ils l'avaient acceptée parmi eux avait dû être béni des dieux. Sa présence était providentielle. Ils avaient déjà remarqué que la touche de sensibilité féminine qu'elle apportait rendait le groupe plus soudé. Ils ne gravitaient plus autour de Sasuke, mais autour de Sasuke et Sakura et de plus en plus, autour de Sakura seule. Même Sasuke avait fini par s'attacher à ses conseils, à sa douceur. Ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

La journée était passée sans problème. Mis à part le silence de Naruto qui indisposait toujours Sasuke. Mais depuis quelques jours maintenant, chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de faire un pas vers lui, il y avait toujours eu un groupe de filles totalement barrées qui venait se coller à lui. Il le perdait alors de vue et se voyait contraint de supporter le piaillement de ces barges avant de pouvoir s'en libérer avec difficulté. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela que depuis trois jours il avait semblé sombrer encore plus dans ces abysses qui avaient lentement obscurci son cœur depuis l'arrivée de Naruto, au point que ça n'avait alors plus échappé à son entourage ? Et une fois encore, alors qu'il se préparait à partir, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, une bande de groupies l'accrocha et se mit à piailler.

- Sasuke-kun, tu viens boire un café avec nous ? Minauda l'une d'elles en le dévorant des yeux.

- Oh euh ... ça aurait été avec plaisir mais ...

- Oh oui s'il te plaît ! Il y a un nouveau café qui a ouvert pas loin en plus, ronronna une autre en attrapant son bras.

- Je suis désolé mais ...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il entendit Naruto se lever derrière lui et quitter la salle dans son mutisme habituel. Son regard le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Les jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils en lançant des regards haineux vers celui qu'elles avaient baptisé ''le pouilleux'', puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers Sasuke, toujours perdu dans ses pensées :

- Alors ... tu viens ?

- Désolé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Il s'extirpa alors de l'emprise de ces gorgones sous leurs exclamations déçues, puis rejoignit Sakura qui l'attendait devant la sortie. Cette dernière lui sourit en le voyant arriver, mais se raidit en croisant les yeux furibonds qui se posaient sur elle. L'animosité des autres lycéennes envers elle avait empiré de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

- Un problème Sakura ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, s'inquiéta Sasuke.

- Non il n'y a rien ... on y va ?

Ne voulant lui causer aucune inquiétude, elle préféra agir comme d'habitude et ignorer les regards de ces langues de vipères.

Ils marchaient en direction de la demeure du brun. Pour la remercier de sa gentillesse envers lui, Sasuke avait voulu l'inviter chez lui. Sans compter que grâce à elle, il était parvenu à éclaircir un peu ses idées, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à aller plus loin ...

Pouvoir échapper à la curiosité et aux questions gênantes de sa mère sur la jeune personne qui l'accompagnait avait été une véritable épreuve de force, mais finalement, ils purent se retrouver tous les deux dans sa chambre. Elle assise au bureau, lui affalé sur le lit, épuisé.

- Sasuke-kun ? Tu ... as encore besoin de parler ? Demanda timidement Sakura après quelques minutes de silence.

- Est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?

- Non ... ça me surprend.

- En fait ... je me suis souvenu que le premier jour où ... _il _est arrivé, tu avais remarqué aussi la réaction bizarre qu'il a eu quand Iruka-sensei s'est mis à crier sur Shika.

- Oui c'est vrai ... il avait l'air terrorisé. Tu crois qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose de traumatisant dans son passé ?

- C'est ce que je me suis mis à croire. Ça pourrait expliquer ... son regard. Ah Merde ! J'ai vraiment trop envie de lui parler !

- ... Essaie demain. On n'a pas cours en milieu de matinée, vous aurez le temps de discuter ... peut-être.

- Oui ... je pense que je vais faire ça.

- Shika, Neji, Chô et moi on essaiera de tenir ton fan club à distance ... Kiba et Shino ont cours à cette heure-là. Mais même en effectif réduit ça devrait le faire.

- ... T'es vraiment extra comme fille.

- Ne me le dis pas trop souvent ou je vais redevenir une groupie, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

- Une dernière chose Sakura ...

- Oui quoi ?

- ... Ne m'appelle plus ''Sasuke-kun'' ... y'a que les groupies qui m'appellent comme ça. ''Sasuke'' tout court ce sera très bien.

Elle acquiesça en piquant un fard encore plus monumental. Sasuke lâcha un petit rire qui résonna délicieusement aux oreilles de la demoiselle. Une heure plus tard, il la raccompagna à l'entrée, sous le regard goguenard de son imbécile de frère. Une fois la porte refermée ...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un abruti ?

- C'était elle la cause de ton attitude de martien ces derniers jours ?

- ... Arrête de rêver tout haut, c'est juste une très bonne amie.

- Les filles et les garçons ne sont pas faits pour être amis petit frère ...

- Nan ... pour les gars comme toi qui ont une queue à la place de la cervelle c'est sûr !

- Sasuke ! S'indigna sa mère qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça c'est inconvenant. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Itachi ! Lança-t-elle à l'attention de son fils aîné qui venait de lâcher un pouffement de rire.

Sasuke remonta dans sa chambre en lâchant un soupir à vous fendre l'âme. Demain enfin, il aurait peut-être l'occasion de parler avec Naruto ... demain enfin, il pourrait peut-être passer outre cette barrière qu'il y avait entre le blond et le reste du monde ... demain enfin, son cœur allait peut-être arrêter de battre si douloureusement dans sa poitrine chaque fois que l'image de Naruto et de son regard lui apparaissait en tête ... demain enfin ... peut-être ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Comme d'hab', balancez les reviews !

Rendez-vous Dimanche 15 Mars pour le chapitre 3 "Cœur libéré".


	3. Cœur libéré

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating:** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre n°3 : Cœur libéré ...**

Sasuke n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à se demander encore et encore comment il allait engager la conversation avec le petit blond. Le matin pourtant, il se leva plein d'énergie, mais surtout très impatient et anxieux. Il avala son petit-déjeuner en vitesse sans vraiment faire attention. Son regain d'énergie et de précipitation interpela un moment sa mère, mais elle se remémora aussitôt la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille. C'était la première que son jeune fils ramenait chez lui. Elle pensa alors que le brun avait enfin trouvé l'amour qui manquait à sa vie. Elle répondit par un rayonnant sourire et un tout aussi enjoué « Itterashai ! » à son fils qui lui avait de nouveau lancé son habituel « Itekimasu ! », ce qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis des jours. Son petit garçon grandissait de plus en plus et bien qu'elle en soit assez peinée, elle en était aussi très heureuse. Cette Sakura lui avait fait très bonne impression.

Sasuke marchait à vive allure le long du chemin qui le conduisait jusqu'au lycée. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi impatient d'y aller. Il rejoignit Sakura, qui l'attendait à l'angle de sa rue comme toujours. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, il lui répondit de même. La jeune fille en fut ravie, car c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sourire si naturel illuminer le visage de son ami. Elle aussi n'avait eu droit qu'à des sourires forcés jusque là.

Le premier cours de la journée passa lentement ... vraiment trop lentement du point de vue de Sasuke. Il était complètement électrisé. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas de s'emballer autant pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'une conversation. Mais celle-ci allait - il le sentait plus qu'il ne le savait - changer quelque chose de fondamental dans sa vie. Seulement, il était encore incapable de dire quoi.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et le début d'une longue période de temps libre jusqu'aux cours de l'après-midi pour toute la classe. Comme toujours, Naruto rangea ses affaires en vitesse et fila hors de la classe. Sasuke en fit de même pour lui emboîter le pas, mais il fut aussitôt harponner par la bande de sangsues. Elles commencèrent alors à jacasser autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que Neji en mode ''phéromones animales'' ne s'approche du petit groupe avec un regard aguicheur pour attirer l'attention des groupies. Il engagea la conversation avec l'une d'elles, chose qui n'arrivait absolument jamais et de ce fait, les autres furent instantanément hypnotisées par le grand brun aux yeux gris pâles. Son regard avait toujours eu quelque chose de fascinant.

Sasuke mit les voiles en toute discrétion tandis qu'il remerciait Neji d'un rapide coup d'œil et que celui-ci lui répondait par un regard signifiant à peu de choses près : ''Tu me revaudras ça au centuple''. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Shikamaru (avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde) et Chôji (qui se fichait totalement de ce qui se passait) lui vinrent bientôt en aide, le délestant d'une partie de son fardeau. Sakura se contenta de rester avec eux, sachant qu'elle ne serait d'aucune utilité pour Sasuke. Celui-ci parcourut les couloirs en vitesse, cherchant des yeux la silhouette chétive du blondinet, mais il ne le voyait nulle part. Ce garçon semblait avoir une capacité surprenante à disparaître en moins d'une seconde. Alors qu'il arpentait un autre couloir d'un pas vif, il aperçut Naruto par la fenêtre, se dirigeant à l'écart vers l'ombre d'un grand arbre de l'autre côté de la cour.

Il descendit les étages du bâtiment, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre. Il traversa ensuite la cour, chaque pas étant ponctué d'un bondissement de son cœur de plus en plus puissant. Si d'aventure le blond parvenait à l'entendre parler malgré les bruits assourdissants de son palpitant qui galopait à tout rompre, ce serait un véritable miracle. Sasuke vit enfin plus clairement le jeune homme assis au pied de l'arbre. Ses mèches blondes lui voilaient toujours le regard, mais le brun pouvait néanmoins supposer que ses yeux étaient perdus dans la contemplation de ce qu'il tenait au creux de ses mains. Mais Sasuke ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait, Naruto dissimulant l'objet avec précipitation quand il l'entendit arriver. Le brun s'arrêta à deux mètres du blond, encore essoufflé de sa course folle.

- Euh ... Salut, commença-t-il sur un ton incertain. Ça ... ça te dérange si je m'assois à l'ombre aussi ? Il fait une chaleur à crever en plein soleil.

Naruto se raidit, mais ne releva pas la tête, pas plus qu'il ne répondit à haute voix à la question, se contentant de secouer la tête pour dire à Sasuke qu'il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, il s'en fichait ... du reste, c'est ce que Sasuke avait compris de son silence. Celui-ci s'avança alors, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et s'assit dans l'herbe en laissant une distance d'un peu plus d'un mètre entre eux deux. À force d'avoir observé Naruto, il avait bien compris qu'il n'aimait pas la proximité des autres.

- On ... on n'a pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis que tu es arrivé. Je m'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Mais tu peux m'appeler Sasuke.

- ... Pourquoi ?

Sasuke fut extrêmement surpris d'entendre la voix du jeune homme car il s'était bien préparé à ne se confronter qu'à son mutisme. Un peu désarçonné, il tenta de reprendre la conversation avec naturel :

- Euh ... parce que c'est mon prénom ...

- Non ... pourquoi ... est-ce que tu me parles ?

- ... Pourquoi pas ?

- D'habitude ... les gars dans ton genre ... ne se préoccupent pas des types comme moi.

- Oh ... Mais en fait ... je ne me suis jamais arrêté à ce genre de détail. Cataloguer les gens c'est pas trop mon truc. Du coup, je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux dire par ''les gars dans ton genre''.

Naruto se recroquevilla un peu. Sasuke se demanda s'il se sentait menacé par lui. Il savait très bien ce qu'avait voulu dire le blond. Le ''genre de gars'' qu'était Sasuke c'était le style populaire, admiré, reconnu. Les mecs comme ça restent avec ceux de leur espèce ... et c'était vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, son cercle le plus proche n'avait été constitué que de tous les garçons les plus populaires de son âge et aussi d'une jeune fille qui, comble de surprise, possédait un cerveau surprenant, contrairement à toutes ses congénères du même âge. Mais cela était simplement dû au fait que ceux qui gravitaient plus loin étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus insouciant et stupide. Sasuke ne choisissait pas en fonction de la notoriété d'une personne, il se contentait d'accepter les gens les moins inintéressants du lot. Lui et ses amis étaient juste différents, c'était ce qui avait contribué à les lier. Naruto aussi était différent.

- Tu ... ne devrais pas trop rester avec moi ... ça va nuire à ton image.

- Si tu parles de mon image auprès des autres, je m'en fous complètement. Ils ne m'intéressent pas. Il n'y a que le regard de ma famille et de mes amis proches qui m'importe ... et encore ...

Sasuke soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeau, les ébouriffant légèrement, accentuant ainsi sa beauté déjà saisissante en lui adjoignant une petite note sauvage. Il ne regardait pas Naruto quand il parlait, il savait qu'il détestait sentir le regard des autres sur lui. Mais même sans le voir, il avait senti que les yeux du blond s'étaient levés furtivement plusieurs fois pour le détailler.

- Qu'est-ce ... que tu me veux ?

- Te connaître, rien de plus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ... j'en sais rien ... pour être tout à fait franc, quelque chose m'interpelle chez toi. J'ai eu envie de te connaître parce que je t'ai trouvé intéressant.

Naruto lâcha un bref ricanement dédaigneux. Apparemment, il n'avait pas cru un mot qu'avait prononcé le brun. Sasuke pensa que Naruto était plutôt du genre à n'avoir confiance en personne ... Dieu seul savait ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il en soit à ce point. Il décida que le meilleur moyen pour briser la glace entre eux, c'était que pour la première fois, il fasse fondre celle qui avait emprisonné son cœur. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de réengager la discussion :

- Bon écoute ... je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me parler, que tu ne me fais pas confiance et peut-être même que tu te sens menacé par ma présence j'en sais rien ... mais moi tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai vraiment envie de te connaître.

Il tourna son visage vers Naruto, qui n'avait pas bronché, semblant attendre la suite. Sasuke ferma les yeux pour rassembler tout son courage ... parler était un exercice des plus difficiles pour lui, surtout quand il s'agissait de parler à cœur ouvert.

- Tu crois ... que parce que je suis populaire, je ne dois traîner qu'avec des gens populaires. Rester parmi l'élite et laisser simplement les autres m'admirer ... mais ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'était peut-être pas forcément ce que je voulais ? J'veux dire ... quel est l'intérêt d'être entouré de gens qui ne voient de toi qu'une image et qui ne cherchent pas plus loin, se contentant de ce qu'ils veulent voir et rien d'autre ? Au milieu d'eux, je n'ai pas d'identité, pas de volonté ... je dois juste être là et faire mon boulot. Parce que ce n'est rien de plus que ça ... un simple job. Mais moi j'ai aussi envie de vivre comme je le souhaite et de devenir ami avec qui je veux. Et si la personne que je veux à mes côtés ne colle pas à cette image que les autres veulent de moi ... pourquoi ça devrait m'arrêter ? C'est pas aux autres de diriger ma vie. Je ne me plierai pas à leurs désirs, ni par obligation, ni par envie.

Il n'avait jamais autant parlé. Mais après s'être lancé, il n'était pas parvenu à se stopper, vidant seulement tout ce qu'il avait gardé de rancœur depuis toutes ces années à vivre dans l'ombre d'un autre qui n'existait que dans le regard des gens. C'était vrai, il voulait être lui. Et il voulait aussi que Naruto soit lui-même en face de Sasuke. Le blond se tortillait les doigts. Il semblait faire face à un furieux dilemme dans son esprit. Sasuke ne dit rien, le laissant aller seul jusqu'au bout de sa réflexion. Enfin, la voix du garçon s'éleva à nouveau.

- Je ne veux plus ... être trahi ...

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- La dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un ... ça s'est retourné contre moi et ...

- Je me suis douté que tu avais dû beaucoup souffrir par le passé ... mais ce serait dommage de renoncer à ton avenir par peur. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement vivre en marge de tous ... tu peux me croire, j'ai essayé. Alors la meilleure solution, c'est de choisir des personnes de confiance que tu vas garder à tes côtés ... j'y ai mis le temps, mais j'ai réussi à avoir des amis dignes de foi. Je n'en avais jamais vraiment eu conscience en fait, mais je crois que je tiens à eux et que c'est réciproque.

Sasuke regarda à nouveau Naruto. Et il fut extrêmement surpris de le voir redresser légèrement la tête ... puis de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques mèches qui assombrissaient son visage. Enfin, le blond repoussa ses cheveux d'un geste timide, et Sasuke put replonger dans les yeux océan qu'il désespérait de revoir un jour. Le regard du garçon portait encore cette tristesse qui en déchirait la douceur. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais ça ne les en rendait que plus captivants. Sasuke lui sourit avec chaleur et son étonnement s'accentua quand il vit une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de Naruto avant qu'il ne détourne à nouveau la tête en vitesse pour se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux.

- Alors ? Tu veux bien essayer de me connaître ? Demanda Sasuke en ayant perçu cette ouverture que lui avait offerte le blond.

- ... Tu vas très vite te lasser de moi et me laisser.

- Dans ce cas, je te fais la promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner. Et ma parole vaut de l'or, c'est une question d'honneur dans ma famille. Mon père m'a toujours enseigné qu'un homme devait faire l'impossible pour toujours respecter sa parole. Si tu veux bien de moi à tes côtés, je serai toujours là.

Il vit Naruto se mordre la lèvre inférieure, hésitant quant à la décision qu'il devait prendre.

- J'ai été trahi une fois ... et je ne le supporterais pas une deuxième fois, murmura-t-il peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour Sasuke. Plus jamais ...

- Ne me parle pas si tu n'en as pas envie ... ni à moi ni à mes amis. Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous et apprendre à nous connaître. Si à un moment ou à un autre tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois ou entends ... tu pourras toujours t'en aller.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ... et tes amis ?

- Ils ne mordent pas ... ils sont même très gentils. Bon, Shino a une fascination très déroutante pour les insectes, Kiba sent souvent le chien mouillé, Shikamaru dort sans arrêt et quand il ouvre la bouche on ne comprend jamais ce qu'il raconte, Chôji mange comme quatre et pioche souvent dans ton bentô sans ta permission et Neji est un blizzard du Groenland à lui tout seul ... mais ils sont sympa sorti de ça. Et puis il y a aussi Sakura. Elle est vraiment adorable ... une fille spirituelle et douce dotée d'un cerveau ! Plutôt rare à notre âge.

- Vous ... avez l'air bizarres.

- Oui ... alors si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne détonneras pas par rapport à nous autres. On est tous un peu _space_ ... c'est pour ça qu'on n'aime pas trop se mélanger avec les autres moutons.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit pouffement de rire ce qui ne put qu'abasourdir encore plus le brun qui, décidément, allait de surprise en surprise avec son interlocuteur.

- ... D'accord, chuchota alors Naruto.

- D'accord ? S'interloqua Sasuke.

- Oui ... j'veux bien essayer ... mais les autres ...

- On s'en balance des autres ! C'est génial ! Mes amis seront contents d'apprendre ça.

- ... C'est vraiment pas ... pour vous payer ma tête ou quelque chose comme ça hein ?

- C'est pas le genre de la maison. Mais je t'avouerai qu'on n'est pas tout blanc non plus pour ce qui est du foutage de gueule ... les groupies s'en prennent plein la tête pour pas un rond !

Nouveau pouffement du blond. Sasuke sourit d'un air détendu. Ça avait été bien mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer dans ses rêves les plus fous ! Après quelques minutes de négociations, Sasuke parvint même à convaincre Naruto de l'accompagner jusque sur le toit, là où ils avaient l'habitude de tous se réunir. C'est que mine de rien, discuter autant ça finit par creuser ! Durant le trajet, de nombreux regards étonnés voire carrément sidérés suivaient cette étrange alliance. Sasuke marchait avec son aisance et sa classe habituelles tandis qu'à ses côtés, Naruto marchait d'un petit pas vif, baissant le regard et semblant s'enfoncer sous terre à chaque nouveau pas.

- Relax, lui lança Sasuke. Tu ne marches pas jusqu'à l'échafaud. Fais comme si rien n'existait autour de toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois disparaître du regard des autres, ce sont les autres qui doivent disparaître dans ton regard.

Naruto acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête et, bien qu'il soit toujours penaud et tendu, il sembla aussi marcher avec un peu moins d'appréhension, suivant Sasuke dans les escaliers. Enfin, après avoir supporté nombre de regards et de murmures, ils atteignirent le haut du bâtiment. Ouvrant la porte, Sasuke vit que son cercle l'attendait déjà.

- Tu m'en dois une Sasuke ! Et pas une petite ! Lui lança directement Neji.

- Désolé mon vieux, j'peux même pas imaginer l'horreur que ça a dû être.

Sasuke s'avança vers eux et tous écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la petit silhouette qui se dissimulait dans ses pas.

- On a un invité ? Demanda Kiba.

- Oui ... voici Naruto.

Sasuke se décala pour que tous puissent le voir. Le désigné se ratatina à vue d'œil. Il avait bien pris soin de se cacher derrière le brun en espérant sûrement que personne ne le remarquerait ... pour le coup, c'était plutôt raté.

- Vous tombez à pic en tout cas, on n'arrivait plus à retenir Chôji de commencer à manger sans vous, lâcha Shikamaru avant de bâiller largement.

Le brun sourit avant de s'asseoir avec les autres, tandis que le blond, hésitant, restait debout derrière lui.

- Viens te poser Naruto, manger debout ce n'est guère pratique, dit Neji en sortant son bentô de son sac.

Naruto ne broncha pas, tremblant sous les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il hésita encore une seconde, avant de décider de s'asseoir entre Sakura et Sasuke, légèrement en retrait. Il y avait plus de place entre Sasuke et Neji, mais ce dernier devait trop l'intimider ... ou peut-être était-ce les garçons en général qui l'intimidaient ? Toujours est-il que Sasuke se décala pour lui faire un peu plus de place. Naruto n'osa cependant pas s'avancer davantage dans le cercle. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander pour une première fois.

Sakura souriait. Non seulement, Naruto avait accepté de les rejoindre, mais en plus, Sasuke avait l'air de rayonner de bonheur pendant ce repas ... vraiment, il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Naruto ne parla pas pendant le repas, pas plus qu'il n'émergea de derrière ses cheveux pour les regarder, mais elle s'en moquait. Les autres avaient bien compris qu'il ne fallait le forcer à rien. Ainsi, ils parlèrent avec naturel, comme ils l'auraient fait en temps normal ... avec une nuance cependant : Sasuke semblait heureux et ils en étaient enchantés.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **A vos claviers chers lecteurs/reviewers !

Chapitre 4 "Cœur brisé" en ligne dimanche 22 Mars


	4. Cœur brisé

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating** **:** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre n°4 : Cœur brisé ...**

Le repas prit fin bien trop tôt au goût de Sasuke ... et des autres également. Ils allaient devoir replonger dans la jungle lycéenne pour toute une après-midi, obligés de supporter des cours dont ils n'avaient que faire. Rangeant leurs affaires, ils descendirent ensuite du toit. Le petit blond avait voulu s'éclipser presque dès la fin du déjeuner. Sasuke avait alors pensé qu'il devait avoir l'impression que tous s'étaient bien vite lassés de lui et de son silence. C'est pourquoi, pour le persuader du contraire, il recommença à lui parler directement, le plaçant l'air de rien entre lui et Sakura qui souriait toujours avec douceur en tentant également d'amorcer une conversation avec lui. Shino et Kiba se séparèrent du reste du groupe immédiatement après pour rejoindre leur propre classe. Neji, Shikamaru et Chôji prirent les devants tandis que Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Le long des couloirs, les murmures les suivirent de près, de même que les regards. En plaçant Naruto entre lui et Sakura, Sasuke avait ainsi espéré le protéger en partie des chuchotements de couloirs pour qu'il garde l'attitude légèrement plus détendue qu'il était parvenu à acquérir sur le toit. Dans le fond, ça avait semblé être une bonne idée, puisque le blond parvenait à parler avec eux même au milieu des va-et-vient dans le couloir.

- Ce serait bien que tu viennes manger avec nous tous les jours Naruto. Le toit c'est vraiment l'endroit le plus tranquille du lycée. C'est marrant que personne n'y aille jamais d'ailleurs, s'étonna légèrement Sakura.

- Non c'est normal ... le toit a été estampillé comme étant notre territoire. Ce sont les autres qui s'empêchent eux-même d'y monter. Comme s'ils en avaient fait un endroit sacré. Ils sont vraiment pas nets, soupira Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui ... mais ... ça t'arrange non ? Marmonna Naruto d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai ... ça nous arrange tous en fait. On est au moins sûrs d'avoir un moment de calme dans la journée, confirma Sasuke en souriant.

- Et toi alors, où est-ce que tu manges d'habitude Naruto ? On ne te voit jamais nulle part, demanda Sakura au jeune homme qui se mit à piquer un fard assez impressionnant sous son regard amusé.

- Euh ... dans la réserve ... près du local du concierge, répondit-il sur un ton gêné.

- Dans la réserve ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Il fait tout noir là-dedans, s'étonna Sakura.

- Oui, mais c'est silencieux et à l'écart. C'est pour ça que tu as choisi cet endroit ? Demanda Sasuke.

Le blondinet acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête en remontant son sac sur son épaule d'un air mal à l'aise. Sasuke et Sakura étaient ravis que tout se déroule aussi bien, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se raidisse en entendant les murmures mauvais de deux jeunes filles qui discutaient plus loin en le dévisageant.

- Si Sasuke-kun n'y était pas obligé par son devoir de chef de classe, jamais il ne traînerait avec ce pouilleux.

- T'as raison, c'est honteux qu'il profite de sa position de petit nouveau pour s'incruster avec eux comme ça ! Personne ne voudra jamais être son ami de toute façon. Il est trop bizarre.

Naruto s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, sous les regards inquiets des deux autres qui avaient également entendu les paroles haineuses des deux pimbêches.

- Euh ... je ... j'ai quelque chose à faire avant le cours ... je ...

Après avoir lâché quelques mots balbutiés à la hâte, il partit en courant avant même que Sakura ou Sasuke n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, et sous les ricanements d'autres lycéens qui le suivaient d'un regard moqueur tandis qu'il s'enfuyait en manquant de se heurter à plusieurs personnes qui ne faisaient pas d'efforts pour l'éviter.

- Sasuke ? Appela Sakura sur un ton assez angoissé alors qu'elle voyait l'intéressé lancer un regard assassin vers les deux responsables de la situation.

Les deux filles qui avaient regardé le blond s'éloigner en ricanant bêtement se turent immédiatement lorsqu'elles se retournèrent pour plonger instantanément dans les abysses ténébreuses d'un brun à l'air passablement furieux qui les fixait.

- Euh ... un problème Sasuke-kun ? Minauda l'une d'elles.

- Votre langue est aussi malsaine que votre stupidité est incommensurable, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Comment ? S'interloqua l'autre en affichant un regard étonné.

- Vous ...

- Laisse tomber Sasuke, il vaut mieux aller chercher Naruto.

Alors qu'il s'était apprêté à s'égosiller contre elles, Sakura l'avait stoppé en lui prenant le bras et en le tirant vers elle. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Sakura tentant toujours de calmer Sasuke, la jeune fille entendit distinctement les dernières paroles prononcées par l'une des langues de vipères.

- Attends j'ai pas rêvé là ? Elle l'a bien appelé _Sasuke _cette pouffiasse ?

Sakura se sentit plus désespérée que blessée par cette nouvelle pic. Il y avait fort à parier que la rage du brun qu'elle tirait toujours par le bras était arrivée à un point tel qu'il n'avait absolument rien entendu, sinon elle était certaine qu'il serait immédiatement reparti vers elles pour les fusiller dans la seconde. Non seulement ces pauvres filles avaient intentionnellement blessé Naruto, mais en plus, elles n'avaient rien compris de ce que Sasuke leur avait lancé et pire, elles continuaient de baver derrière lui, s'énervant simplement contre le fait que la jeune fille s'était adressée à son ami avec tant de familiarité. Elles étaient encore plus lamentables que ce que Sakura avait pu imaginer. Le jeune fille se décida à lâcher le bras du brun quand elle sentit qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de le tirer pour le faire avancer.

- C'est bon tu es calmé ?

- Ces filles sont vraiment ...

- Oui ... je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de perdre du temps avec elles. Il faut retrouver Naruto. Mais il a filé si vite ...

- Il faut retourner en classe d'abord ... aller chercher Chô, Shika et Neji, ils pourront nous aider à le trouver plus vite. Putain ... tout allait si bien !

- Va les voir pour leur expliquer, je vais commencer à chercher. J'ai peut-être une idée.

- Sakura ?

- J'suis pas sûre alors va quand même les chercher ... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours.

- Oui, moi aussi ...

Sasuke fila vers la classe tandis que Sakura dévala un escalier juste après qu'ils se soient séparés. Le brun arriva dans la salle de classe deux minutes plus tard, affichant toujours un air dur et intransigeant sur son visage. L'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de lui dissuada ses habituelles sangsues de le coller et avertit ses amis qu'il y avait un problème.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'en fais une tête ... commença Neji en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous les gars ...

- Où sont Sakura et Naruto ? Demanda Shikamaru en affichant un air aussi inquiet que Neji.

- Naruto a entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il est parti dans un sale état et Sakura essaie de le retrouver mais ...

- On va vous filer un coup de main. Par où veux-tu qu'on cherche ? L'interrompit immédiatement Shikamaru.

- J'en sais rien. Il peut être n'importe où. On va se séparer pour ...

- Très bien, tout le monde à sa place s'il vous plaît. Je vais commencer le cours !

Les quatre lycéens sursautèrent en se tournant vivement vers l'estrade pour voir arriver leur professeur. La cloche venait de sonner le début du cours et ils ne l'avaient même pas entendue.

- Et bien vous quatre, qu'attendez-vous pour vous asseoir ? Demanda le professeur en leur jetant un regard sévère.

- Nous devons nous absenter monsieur, répondit immédiatement Sasuke sous les murmures étonnés du reste de la classe.

- Et pourquoi donc je vous prie ? Demanda le vieillard en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine et en les fixant toujours d'un air sévère, haussant un sourcil.

- Sakura et Naruto ne sont pas là, nous voulons aller les chercher, répondit Sasuke sans sourciller alors que les murmures dans la classe s'intensifiaient.

- Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller. S'ils ne sont pas assez sérieux pour faire au moins preuve de ponctualité, c'est un problème qui les regarde. Asseyez-vous Monsieur Uchiha, ordonna le professeur tandis que Sasuke se tenait face à lui presque dans une attitude de défi.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, continua Sasuke.

Il lâcha son sac et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Mais le professeur l'interpela de nouveau, sous les regards inquiets et surpris de ses camarades, et angoissés de ses amis qui savaient très bien dans quel état psychologique était le brun en cet instant :

- Je vous interdis de quitter cette salle ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous enfin ? Cette attitude n'est pas digne de vous ! Vous vous devez de montrer l'exem...

La grande déclaration du vieil homme fut interrompue de façon abrupte par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Déjà excédé par le comportement du jeune Uchiha, le professeur faillit exploser de rage lorsqu'il découvrit que c'était également le portable de Sasuke qui l'avait coupé en plein élan et que, comble de tout, le brun répondait à l'appel.

- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça va ? [...]

Sasuke parlait sur un ton très inquiet. Mais l'inquiétude de son regard fut immédiatement remplacée par une expression de haine pure lorsqu'il écouta la petite voix tremblotante à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je t'en prie Sakura calme-toi et dis-moi où tu es ! Sakura ? [...] Sakura réponds ! [...] Bouge pas on arrive ! [...] Et merde !

Il lâcha cette exclamation de rage en raccrochant d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il se retourna ensuite vers le vieil enseignant, plongeant dans son regard troublé ses onyx chargés de détermination et de colère animale. Il ancra ce même regard dans les yeux de ses amis, s'arrêtant surtout sur Neji.

- Chô, Shika, j'veux pas que vous ayez d'emmerdes. Neji ... y'a qu'à toi que j'peux l'demander, j'pourrai pas assurer seul ... ils se sont faits coincer, dit-il simplement.

Neji fit un bref signe de tête, affichant dans ses yeux pâles la même détermination que l'on pouvait lire dans les billes sombres de Sasuke. Puis les deux bruns quittèrent la salle en courant, sous les cris indignés du professeur, les protestations de Shikamaru et Chôji qui se sentaient impuissants face à la situation et les exclamations de surprise des autres élèves.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en courant à toute vitesse. Évitant avec agilité les quelques élèves qui y étaient encore et qui leur lançaient des regards profondément étonnés. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers en sautant de marche en marche, traversèrent les portes successivement puis se retrouvèrent enfin dans la cour. Neji suivait Sasuke, sans même savoir où ils allaient ni ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il avait pu déduire des derniers mots de Sasuke, c'était que Sakura semblait en détresse et que Naruto et elle devaient être en fâcheuse position. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour prendre sa décision et partir à la suite de Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du gymnase et ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'ils aperçurent Sakura, marchant vers eux d'un pas chancelant, les yeux baignés de larmes. Ils arrivèrent près d'elle, elle semblait paniquée.

- Sakura ça va ? Demanda précipitamment Sasuke en l'attrapant au niveau des bras.

- Naruto ... Na...

- Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Cria Sasuke dont la voix trahissait nettement son angoisse.

Sakura paraissait perdue et ne semblait pas être en mesure de répondre. Sasuke la secoua plus brutalement, continuant de lui demander :

- Mais parle bon sang ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Lâche-la Sasuke, tu vois bien qu'elle est en état de choc, s'interposa Neji en saisissant d'une main puissante le poignet de Sasuke qui reprit alors son sang froid.

Neji se tourna à son tour vers Sakura, passant une main apaisante sur son visage et ancrant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il lui dit ensuite d'une voix douce :

- Respire un grand coup et dis-nous, calmement, ce qui est arrivé.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, déglutit avec difficulté et commença enfin à parler :

- J'ai ... j'ai retrouvé Naruto dans la réserve dont il nous avait parlée. On a discuté et ... j'ai réussi à le convaincre de revenir. Mais alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la classe ... un groupe d'élèves de terminale nous est tombé dessus ... et ... ils nous ont pris tous les deux ... mais Naruto ... a réussi à les distraire assez longtemps pour que je m'échappe ... mais lui ... lui ...

Elle réprima un sanglot, montrant simplement dans quelle direction ils étaient partis. Sasuke partit aussitôt en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Neji le suivit après s'être assuré que Sakura pourrait rejoindre le bâtiment seule pour aller chercher un surveillant.

Le cœur de Sasuke battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Naruto ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter qu'on le traite avec tant de dégoût et de violence ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien demandé à personne, désirant simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sasuke se raidit lorsqu'il entendit des exclamations étouffées de l'autre côté du gymnase qu'il longeait par le côté. Il arriva à l'angle du bâtiment, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines : Naruto était là, prostré à terre, respirant avec difficulté, tandis qu'il crachait du sang et que ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit et maculés de poussière. Autour de lui, six lycéens, que Sasuke reconnut comme appartenant à un groupe de vauriens qui s'était donné le nom d'Akatsuki, riaient d'un air cruel en regardant la petite chose gémissante qui se traînait à leur pied.

- T'en veux encore fillette ? Dit l'un d'eux avec une jubilation sadique qui faisait trembler sa voix.

- Laisse tomber Sasori, dit un autre d'une voix lasse. C'est vraiment laid.

- Lâche-moi Deidara ... me gonfle pas avec ton prétendu art du parfait passage à tabac.

- Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gosses, lança un autre qui les regardait avec indifférence. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de la gonzesse maintenant.

- C'est bon Kisame, tu t'es assez amusé toi aussi.

- C'est le contrat Pain ... il faut chopper les deux. La fille aux cheveux roses et le petit blond.

- Je sais mais ...

- VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À VOUS ÉLOIGNER DE LUI TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Sasuke, figeant les six agresseurs dans le même temps.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur les nouveaux venus, Neji venant d'apparaître aux côtés de Sasuke, découvrant la scène qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Sasuke se sentait envahi par une haine dévorant la moindre parcelle de son corps. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir un sentiment si puissant ... plus que de la haine, il avait presque envie de tuer. Une lueur rougeoyante comme le sang passa dans l'ombre de ses yeux couleur de nuit. Son corps tremblait à un point tel qu'il en avait presque mal. Naruto ... son Naruto qu'il avait eu tant de mal à avoir à ses côtés, gisait à terre, le sang perlant de sa bouche et de son visage, les mains crispées autour de son corps. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration douloureuse même de là où il se tenait.

Puis il ne vit plus rien, tout devint noir. Sa colère avait totalement voilé son regard. Il comprit à peine ce qui se passa ensuite. Les six crapules qui s'avançaient vers lui et Neji. Eux qui répondaient en se mettant en posture de combat. Une bataille acharnée s'en suivit, mélange de coups de poing et de coups de pied. Il avait mal par moment mais il s'en fichait. À cet instant, il se contenta de remercier le ciel que son grand frère l'ait poussé avec lui à prendre des cours de Taekwendo et de Kung-fu. Neji, lui, avait préféré le Kickboxing et le Karaté. Oui ... c'était une chance. Sinon il ne serait certainement pas là, en train de serrer Naruto dans ses bras alors que ses adversaires étaient étalés dans un état pitoyable et que Neji et lui ne déploraient que quelques bleus et contusions.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Chapitre 5 "Cœur dévoilé" en ligne Dimanche 29 Mars. Bonne semaine !


	5. Cœur dévoilé

**Auteur : **Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating :** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre n°5 : Cœur dévoilé ...**

Naruto était dans un état second, blotti dans les bras de Sasuke qui le serrait contre lui en lui caressant la tête. Il essayait de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes pour le calmer, mais lui-même avait la plus grande peine du monde à retrouver son sang froid. Il ne pouvait que rester là, à tenir contre lui le corps tremblant du blond qui sanglotait maintenant en émettant des petits gémissements qui lui transperçaient le cœur. Sasuke en souffrait tellement que des larmes teintées tant de rage que de douleur, lui montaient aux yeux, menaçant de s'échapper à tout moment. Non loin de lui, Neji le regardait faire sans un mot, se contentant de poser des yeux douloureux sur Naruto.

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Sakura qui venait d'apparaître, complètement essoufflée. Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle le ton chargé d'angoisse lorsqu'elle vit le massacre.

Elle posa d'abord son regard sur Neji qui lui fit un bref signe de tête, puis regarda ensuite Sasuke qui entourait Naruto de ses bras. Le brun avait les yeux clos et la tête posée sur celle de Naruto, semblant se concentrer uniquement sur le petit blond, lui murmurant des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner :

- C'est bon maintenant. Je suis là ... ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas ... je suis avec toi.

À côté de Sakura, la surveillante qui l'avait accompagnée, une jeune femme du nom de Shizune, se remettait tant bien que mal du choc de la situation. Les six garçons à terre semblaient mal en point, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère, pensant qu'ils avaient mérité ce châtiment. D'ailleurs, ils s'en prendraient sûrement encore plus lorsqu'ils devraient rendre des comptes sur leurs agissements devant la directrice Tsunade. En fait, elle se préoccupait bien plus pour le jeune homme blond que son ami essayait de réconforter. Elle s'approcha d'eux :

- Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante en posant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Sentant un contact étranger contre lui, il se mit à gémir de plus belle en se terrant encore plus dans les bras de Sasuke. Surprise, Shizune recula, sous le regard noir du brun qui la dissuada de tenter une nouvelle approche. Naruto essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa peine et sa douleur étaient si effroyables que tous en ressentaient un pincement au cœur. Surtout Sasuke qui se sentait totalement désarmé et incapable de l'aider. Le brun releva la tête, regardant Neji d'un air grave avant de lui dire à voix basse :

- Neji, contacte Kakashi s'il te plaît. Dis lui d'emmener la voiture immédiatement devant le portail arrière du lycée. Je vais emmener Naruto chez moi.

Neji parut un peu étonné de sa demande, mais s'exécuta aussitôt. Shizune voulut protester mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lança Sasuke. Il ne valait mieux pas contrarier ce jeune homme pour le moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable de Neji sonna. Il décrocha puis fit un signe de tête vers Sasuke. Kakashi, l'assistant du patriarche Uchiha qui remplissait entre autre la fonction de secrétaire et chauffeur, venait d'arriver à l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Sasuke.

Celui-ci bougea avec beaucoup de précautions, aidant Naruto à se remettre debout. Le blond tremblait toujours violemment et c'est en lâchant une petite exclamation de douleur qu'il s'écroula contre Sasuke. Le brun lui passa alors un bras derrière le dos, l'autre sous les jambes, puis le souleva lestement de terre. Naruto crispa ses mains sur la chemise du jeune homme, enfouissant à nouveau sa tête contre lui. Sasuke fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner des autres qui le regardaient toujours avec inquiétude, puis s'arrêta avant de se tourner, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Sakura ... je m'excuse de t'avoir brusquée tout à l'heure, dit-il d'une voix faible.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends.

- Neji ... prends bien soin d'elle surtout.

- Compte sur moi, répondit-il en posant des yeux chaleureux sur la jeune fille qui s'empourpra instantanément.

Sasuke sourit brièvement en voyant leurs attitudes respectives. Enfin, il se détourna à nouveau, emportant Naruto avec lui. Le blond ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras. Il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de moins, mais en le tenant ainsi, Sasuke put mieux se rendre compte de la finesse de son corps. Il restait attentif au moindre son émanant du garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau de la sortie. Kakashi, un homme dans la trentaine qui arborait pourtant une chevelure grise, s'étonna en le voyant arriver ainsi.

- Sasuke-sama ... que vous est-il arrivé ? Neji-sama ne m'a pas dit grand chose au téléphone.

- Conduisez-nous à la maison s'il vous plaît, répondit simplement le jeune homme en passant devant Kakashi.

Ce dernier se précipita alors pour ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture. Sasuke s'y engouffra avec précaution, refusant toujours de lâcher Naruto. Assis sur le siège, il l'installa sur ses cuisses en reposant sa tête contre la sienne.

Il n'habitait qu'à deux pas du lycée, aussi le trajet fut assez court. Arrivés au pied de la maison, Kakashi sortit rapidement de la voiture pour revenir ouvrir la portière. Il voulut aider Sasuke à s'extirper de la voiture mais se rétracta devant le refus du brun qui ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit à part lui ne touche à son ami. Après être entrés dans la maison, Sasuke renvoya Kakashi. Il n'y avait personne chez lui à cette heure-ci, et ça l'arrangeait grandement. Sa mère devait être avec ses amies en pleine activité de couture. Son frère était à l'Université et son père, au travail, comme d'habitude.

Il grimpa les escaliers et arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Tout le long du chemin : au lycée, dans la voiture et dans la demeure Uchiha, Naruto n'avait pas émis un seul son, sanglotant juste encore par moment. Sasuke le déposa délicatement sur son lit, lui plaçant la tête sur son oreiller le plus moelleux. Il s'agenouilla ensuite au sol, à côté du blond. Il essaya de lui déplacer une mèche qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais Naruto enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour qu'il n'en fasse rien. Il se recroquevilla en remontant les genoux et en crispant les mains autour de lui, étouffant un nouveau sanglot.

Le brun comprit qu'il aurait voulu être seul, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui de se replonger dans la solitude après une expérience aussi traumatisante. Sans compter qu'il saignait toujours. Sasuke se releva et disparut un moment dans sa salle de bain privée. Il en revint avec tout ce qui était nécessaire aux soins de Naruto. Il se remit à genoux à côté de lui. Il tenta à nouveau de dégager les cheveux de devant le visage du blond, mais il se recroquevilla encore.

- Naruto ... il faut que je te soigne, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- ...

- Naruto ... je t'en prie. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je veux juste t'aider.

Il murmurait d'une voix grave et douce, mais le blond ne répondait pas. Cependant, il ne se déroba plus lorsque Sasuke lui passa doucement une main sur la tête, et se contenta de se tendre très furtivement. Sasuke se risqua à approfondir légèrement le contact, commençant à glisser ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux blonds. Naruto frémit encore, puis tourna la tête vers le jeune homme avec une extrême lenteur, comme s'il craignait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir. Enfin, ses cheveux se dégagèrent de son visage, dévoilant ses yeux faiblement ouverts qui se fixèrent dans les billes sombres mais tendres de Sasuke après un instant d'hésitation.

Le blond avait les joues humides et ses yeux rougis étaient encore baignés de larmes. L'une d'elles perla le long de sa joue où se dessinaient trois fines cicatrices qui ne rendaient son visage que plus fascinant malgré les bleus et égratignures qui le parsemaient. Avec d'infinies précautions, Sasuke déplaça sa main vers le visage de Naruto, la glissant au niveau de son oreille. Fixant toujours avec intensité les prunelles azur du blond, il passa son pouce sur sa peau délicate, rattrapant le diamant liquide qui s'y frayait un chemin. Naruto ferma les yeux. Non par peur, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait semblé apprécier ce geste. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour voir un discret sourire étirer la bouche du brun. Naruto paraissait enfin s'être calmé.

Sasuke l'aida à se redresser tout doucement contre les oreillers qu'il avait installés derrière lui. Il entreprit ensuite de soigner les différentes plaies qu'il pouvait voir, en commençant par son visage angélique. Naruto le laissait faire, les yeux maintenant perdus dans le vague, comme si toute volonté de fuir, parler ou même de vivre avait quitté son corps. Le brun était malgré tout assez soulagé, les plaies de Naruto n'étant pas bien profondes. Pourtant il se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il réalisa que son visage n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de soins. Mais il se demandait si Naruto le laisserait en faire davantage même sous la nécessité. Il entreprit alors de le lui poser la question :

- Euh ... Naruto ?

- ...

- Est-ce que ... enfin j'veux dire ... tu es blessé autre part ?

- ...

- Tu veux bien que je regarde ?

Contre tout attente, le blond acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible. Il se souleva ensuite des oreillers pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Ses gestes étaient lents, presque difficiles ... presque inconscients. Sasuke avait l'impression de regarder un pantin un peu désarticulé qui répondait avec plus ou moins de précision aux ordres de son maître. Maintenant en position assise, les mains posées de part et d'autres de lui, agrippant les draps, Naruto avait baissé la tête, perdant ses yeux vers le sol. Sasuke approcha ses mains du corps quasi inerte face à lui et attrapa délicatement la veste qui le couvrait pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras. Le blond se laissa faire, lâchant les draps pour que la veste puisse lui être totalement ôtée. Le brun ne voulait rien précipiter, sachant qu'il était sur des charbons ardents, le blond pouvant prendre peur à chaque seconde.

Il passa à l'étape suivante, saisissant le blazer de Naruto au niveau du bas. Il le remonta tout aussi lentement. Le vêtement étant bien trop grand pour lui, le blond n'eut même pas à lever les bras pour que l'Uchiha lui retire. Il le passa au dessus de sa tête et fit glisser ses mains hors du tissu. Ne restait plus que la chemise qui masquait encore la peau du blond au regard du jeune homme face à lui, dont la respiration s'était accélérée sans qu'il ne le réalise. Les doigts de Sasuke se dirigèrent fébrilement vers la chemise blanche pour en détacher un premier bouton au niveau du col. Le brun avait tellement appréhendé ce geste qu'il lui avait semblé entendre le bruit du bouton se délogeant de sa fente, résonner à travers toute la pièce. Mais pour toute réponse à ce moment délicat, il n'eut que le silence de la part du blond.

Il entreprit alors d'en défaire un autre, puis un autre, descendant ainsi tout le long du buste de Naruto jusqu'au dernier qu'il put atteindre, le reste de la chemise étant prise dans le pantalon d'uniforme du blond. Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté lorsque son regard parcourut la peau blanche maintenant mise à nue et il finit par focaliser son regard ... légèrement trop bas. Honteux de se laisser envahir par de telles pensées dans un moment pareil, il reprit ses esprits et releva la tête, pour plonger la seconde plus tard dans le bleu infini d'un ciel sans nuage. Naruto avait relevé la tête, plongeant ses azur dans leurs homologues couleur de nuit. Sasuke eut un moment de panique. Naruto avait-il remarqué cette façon qu'il avait eu de le fixer ? Il l'interrogea du regard avec anxiété pendant quelques secondes, mais rien ne vint.

Il reprit donc sa progression, faisant glisser la chemise ouverte des épaules de Naruto et le long de ses bras. Sous le tissu, la peau était d'un blanc pur et paraissait d'une douceur incroyable. Il vit cependant les séquelles de la bagarre venir briser l'uniformité irréelle de ce corps magnifique et finement musclé. La colère monta en lui lorsqu'il repensa à ceux qui avaient osé lui infliger une telle chose, mais il chassa bien vite ses sombres pensées pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il commença alors à soigner les égratignures et les bleus avec délicatesse et agilité. Il n'avait jamais fait ça et se surprenait lui même de sa propre dextérité à la tâche. Mais sur ce corps si hypnotisant, ses mains semblaient bouger d'elles-mêmes, comme si elles savaient exactement comment lui faire du bien.

Naruto avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. L'expression de son visage étonna Sasuke qui avait l'impression que le blond appréciait d'être ainsi choyé par lui. Le jeune homme sentit une chaleur inconnue envahir son corps dans les moindres recoins. Son cœur battait la chamade tant est si bien que ses mains furent petit à petit prises d'un léger tremblement. La peau de Naruto se piqueta sur chaque centimètre carré que le brun avait effleuré : il avait la chair de poule. Sasuke se releva à moitié pour s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit. Il voulut contourner Naruto pour voir s'il était blessé dans le dos, mais ce dernier réagit immédiatement en remontant la chemise, qui était restée accrochée à sa taille, sur ses épaules dans un geste dont la vivacité fit sursauter le brun.

Sasuke s'éloigna légèrement de Naruto et se pencha pour tenter de croiser son regard. Mais Naruto ne fit que resserrer sa chemise autour de lui en détournant la tête. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ... il avait pourtant eu l'air si bien jusqu'à présent.

- ... Naruto ... qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- ...

- Si tu ne me parles pas, comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce que je peux faire ou non ... je ne veux pas aller à l'encontre de ce que tu veux ... mais pour que je le sache tu dois me le dire.

Sasuke laissa passer un moment de silence, qui fut bientôt brisé par la voix faible de Naruto :

- Je ...ne veux pas ... que tu voies ...

- Que je voie quoi ? Ton corps ? Pourtant tu ...

- Non ... j'ai vu ... que tu aimais bien ... ce que tu voyais ...

Sasuke se figea. Ainsi, il avait remarqué la façon dont il le regardait. Le jeune homme se maudit pour son indélicatesse et voulut s'en excuser immédiatement pour tuer le malentendu - si malentendu il y avait - dans l'œuf.

- Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas ...

- Je ne veux pas ... que tu sois dégoûté de moi.

Sasuke fut encore plus abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait compris les choses de travers apparemment.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois dégoûté de toi.

- Tu le dis maintenant mais ...

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- ...

- Tu doutais aussi qu'un gars comme moi veuille devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme toi. Je t'ai prouvé que tu avais tort de douter ... laisse-moi te le prouver encore.

Sasuke avait parlé avec autant de douceur que de détermination dans la voix. Naruto tourna la tête dans sa direction, cherchant probablement à interroger ses yeux. Les yeux ne peuvent pas mentir. Aussi, lorsqu'il vit que les sentiments qui se lisaient dans les onyx du brun confirmaient ardemment ses dires, le blond accepta de faire à nouveau glisser le tissu blanc le long de son corps. Sasuke lui sourit tendrement et le contourna à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux purent clairement voir ce que le blond avait voulu lui dissimuler.

- Oh Seigneur ... mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Le blond frémit en entendant la question, mais ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne répondit. Sasuke suivit des yeux les longues cicatrices qui parsemaient le dos de Naruto. Elles avaient l'air profondément marquées dans sa chair, montrant que les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées avaient dû l'être avec une rare violence. Il en effleura une du bout des doigts, faisant sursauter Naruto qui se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sanglot. Sasuke se rétracta immédiatement. Son attitude, sa façon de se cacher sous des vêtements longs malgré la chaleur, sa frayeur quand il y avait trop de gens autour de lui ou que quelqu'un criait non loin de lui ... tout semblait avoir un lien étroit avec ces cicatrices épouvantables qui déchiraient sa peau blanche.

Sasuke ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, son corps réagit juste de lui-même. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il prit Naruto dans ses bras, serrant son dos contre son torse et logeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le blond étouffa une exclamation de surprise et sursauta, mais le brun ne lâcha pas prise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression de percevoir toute l'immensité de la douleur de Naruto, si bien qu'une larme finit par s'échapper du coin des ses yeux pour lentement glisser sur sa joue. Elle fut bientôt suivie par une autre goutte scintillante, et une autre. Sasuke n'avait jamais pleuré. Ni pour lui-même, ni pour quelqu'un d'autre ... jamais. Mais là c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui. Ses larmes avaient complètement échappé à son contrôle.

Naruto sentit la respiration brûlante dans son cou, la chaleur que diffusait le corps du brun contre le sien, et aussi des gouttes perler sur sa clavicule puis son torse. En entendant un sanglot que Sasuke avait pourtant essayé de retenir, il comprit que ce qu'il sentait rouler sur sa peau n'était autre que les larmes du brun. Des gens avaient déjà pleuré pour lui ... mais jamais ça n'avait eu un impact aussi fort sur lui. Ce n'était pas des larmes de pitié ... Non ... ce jeune homme partageait juste sa douleur. Le blond se détendit, saisissant les bras de Sasuke qui le serrait contre lui pour en ressentir plus fortement l'étreinte. Il l'avait laissé dévoiler son corps, peut-être était-il temps qu'il lui dévoile son cœur ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, on va enfin commencer à voir plus clair dans le mystère 'Naruto'. La semaine prochaine, l'histoire de ses cicatrices physiques et psychologiques avec le chapitre 6 "Cœur égaré", publié le dimanche 5 Avril.


	6. Cœur égaré

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating :** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Je sais, le sentimentalisme flagrant que transpirent ces lignes irrite un peu les yeux ... mais je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit cette fic pendant ma période fleur bleue (Dieu me préserve d'en subir une autre aussi poussée que celle-ci) et que j'ai basé mon histoire sur des personnages délibérément caricaturaux, autant dans la perfection que dans les défauts. Ne vous étonnez donc pas des prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre n°6 : Cœur égaré ...**

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, immobiles, silencieux. Sasuke était parvenu à reprendre contenance, se sentant soudainement tout à fait ridicule d'avoir agi de cette façon. Sans compter qu'il avait peut-être mis Naruto très mal à l'aise. Il relâcha son étreinte, essuyant à la va-vite ses joues encore humides.

- Je ... je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas trop tremblotante. J'ai juste ...

- Merci.

- ... Quoi ?

Sasuke se figea encore. Avait-il mal compris ou alors Naruto venait de le remercier ?

- Merci, répéta le blond. Ça faisait bien longtemps ... que personne n'avait pleuré ma douleur.

- Oh euh ... je ... à dire vrai ... ça a été plus fort que moi, dit Sasuke d'un air un peu honteux.

- Ce sont les choses que l'on fait inconsciemment ... qui révèlent le mieux ce que l'on a dans le cœur.

- ...

- Qu'as-tu dans le cœur Sasuke ?

C'était la première fois que son prénom sortait de la bouche du blond. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte par la surprise alors que Naruto se tournait vers lui pour le regarder avec une intensité tout à fait désarmante. Ses yeux venaient très furtivement de s'allumer d'une douce étincelle. Bien que la douleur et la tristesse y fussent toujours fermement ancrées, quelque chose de nouveau venait de naître au fond de ses prunelles azur. Sasuke s'y plongea et s'en gorgea encore et encore, de plus en plus envoûté par ce regard qui l'avait capturé dès le premier instant. Qu'avait-il dans le cœur ? Sasuke lui-même ne saurait répondre à cette question. Il se risqua néanmoins à essayer de l'expliquer.

- Avant de te connaître ... la réponse était simple : de la glace ... c'était tout ce que j'avais.

- Et maintenant ?

- ... Là est la question. Je n'ai plus ressenti qu'un amalgame confus de sentiments divers depuis ... que j'ai croisé ton regard lors de ton arrivée.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens se dévisageaient jusqu'à plus soif. Et là, Sasuke vit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir, même dans ses rêves les plus insensés : un sourire - furtif, certes, mais bien visible - venait d'étirer les lèvres de Naruto. Sasuke s'affaissa un peu dans le moelleux de son lit sur lequel il se tenait encore à genoux.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, murmura-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas eu conscience de le dire à voix haute, mais il le réalisa cependant lorsqu'il vit les joues du blond s'empourprer férocement. Lui-même sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, surpris et décontenancé par sa propre audace. Il détourna les yeux d'un air un peu penaud tandis que Naruto glissa lentement sa main sur la sienne. Sasuke releva brusquement la tête, plus étonné que jamais. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une envie bien curieuse le démangeait furieusement, mais il était hors de question de laisser encore une fois ses impulsions prendre le dessus ... d'autant que la raison de ce soudain désir lui échappait quelque peu. Il savait bien que le temps était à la parole, et il se doutait que ce moment serait nécessaire pour éclaircir le fouilli innommable qui embrouillait son esprit depuis près d'une heure. Il espérait tant de réponses ...

Naruto détourna alors les yeux, son regard se voilant d'une nouvelle vague de tristesse. Il baissa ses paupières quelques secondes, respira profondément, puis fixant avec attention un point précis sur le mur qui lui faisait face, il commença à parler :

- Quand j'avais 13 ans, je n'étais pas comme maintenant. J'étais ... très sociable, j'avais des amis ... j'étais même très populaire dans mon collège ... un peu comme tu l'es toi-même. J'avais beaucoup de choses que les autres m'enviaient, mais je ne me faisais pas d'ennemis. Ils admiraient ma gentillesse, ma serviabilité ... ma beauté aussi ... je n'étais vraiment pas comme maintenant, ajouta-t-il en riant tristement. Ma mère ... disait de moi que j'avais un étrange pouvoir ... que j'avais une capacité extraordinaire à faire de n'importe qui mon ami ... et ça se vérifiait toujours. Mais il y avait pourtant une chose que je n'avais pas : je n'étais pas très doué en classe. Alors ... mes parents m'ont pris un professeur particulier. Un jeune homme avec des cheveux gris clairs attachés en catogan et avec des petites lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air très sérieux, mais aussi charmant. Il était étudiant en fac de médecine et était très gentil avec moi ... un peu trop gentil parfois peut-être.

Naruto se tut, respirant à nouveau profondément pour se donner du courage. Sasuke au contraire, retenait son souffle, s'accrochant à chaque mot prononcé par le blond. Celui-ci poursuivit son récit.

- Il s'occupait de moi presque chaque jour. Revoyant mes leçons avec moi. Je progressais énormément grâce à lui. À force de se voir, on a fini par dépasser cette relation professeur/élève et on est devenus amis ... enfin ... c'était comme ça que je le considérais. Mais lui ... il voyait bien plus ... il voulait bien plus ...

Une larme coula des yeux de Naruto. Son regard fixait toujours un point dans le vide. À mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, Sasuke redoutait de plus en plus de voir où le blond voulait en venir au final. Mais il l'encouragea cependant à continuer, refermant plus fortement sa main dans la sienne qu'il sentit trembler. Naruto déglutit avec beaucoup de peine mais continua encore :

- Un soir où mes parents s'étaient absentés, il est resté à la maison pour prendre soin de moi. Mes parents pensaient que j'étais encore trop jeune pour rester seul et en plus, il était quelqu'un de très bien et ils avaient confiance en lui. Moi aussi j'avais confiance. Il avait été tellement génial ... comment aurais-je pu douter de sa sincérité ? Mais il ... a commencé à se comporter très bizarrement quand on s'est retrouvés seul. Accentuant les contacts qu'il avait avec moi. Il me dévorait des yeux ... je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais je pensais que c'était normal. J'étais encore trop jeune pour bien comprendre que ça ne l'était pas. Je n'ai pas non plus compris pourquoi, lors d'un jeu, il m'a subitement plaqué au sol ... et puis il m'a embrassé. J'étais tétanisé, mais je l'ai laissé faire ... il était tellement plus fort que moi. Et puis peut-être ... que ça faisait partie du jeu ?

« Mais c'est à ce moment précis que mes parents sont revenus, écourtant leur soirée parce que ma mère ne se sentait pas très bien. Quand ils ont vu ce qui se passait, mon père est entré dans une fureur noire. Il a commencé à se battre avec lui ... mais il ne savait pas ... nous ne savions pas ... qu'il avait une arme cachée dans son pantalon. Le coup de feu est parti sans prévenir ... ce son résonne toujours dans ma tête parfois. Je vois encore ... mon père tituber ... s'écrouler au sol ... et ma mère courir vers lui en hurlant. Mais ... ilne comptait pas en rester là ... puisqu'il avait déjà franchi la limite, il se fichait de faire plus. Alors ... il a tourné son arme vers ma mère. J'ai voulu l'en empêcher mais il m'a poussé à terre et j'ai perdu connaissance au moment même ou le deuxième coup de feu a retenti ... la dernière image qu'il me reste est celle de ma mère ... les yeux écarquillés ... tombant au sol.

« Je me suis réveillé dans un endroit sombre. Je ne réalisais pas ce qui était arrivé ... je croyais que c'était un cauchemar ... mais il était encore loin d'être fini. Seul avec moi ... ila enfin pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Me frapper, me fouetter ... il me disait si beau le visage tordu par la souffrance. Il me hurlait des choses horribles ... il aimait que je le craigne, il me trouvait aussi très beau avec de la terreur dans les yeux ... et puis ... Il ... Il ...

Il ne parvint pas à le dire, mais Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de ses mots pour le comprendre. Il fut tout aussi incapable d'exprimer verbalement ce qu'il voulait faire savoir à Naruto, aussi, se contenta-t-il de le tirer doucement vers lui pour qu'il pût se blottir dans ses bras. Il espérait lui transmettre un sentiment de sécurité par l'intermédiaire de son corps. Naruto respira plusieurs fois, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air avant de repartir sur sa lancée une fois de plus :

- Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça a duré ... j'ai eu l'impression d'être resté là-bas des années. Mais il a fini par être retrouvé et j'ai été libéré ... mais dans quel état ! À cause de cette expérience, je suis devenu ce que je suis maintenant ... la lente agonie de mes tortures s'était inscrite à jamais dans ma chair ... si bien que ... je n'étais plus tout à fait le même qu'avant. Le psychiatre qui s'est occupé de moi, m'a dit que mon esprit avait mis en place une sorte de mécanisme de défense pour atténuer un peu mes souvenirs et ma souffrance. Ma peur viscérale de subir le même genre de chose à nouveau, a créé une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité. Quelque chose ... de plus fort ... de plus animal ... de plus sauvage. Mes instincts les plus primitifs ont été ravivés par le choc ... et je me suis mis à entendre des choses dans ma tête. Cette petite voix qui me susurrait de ne faire confiance à personne, de rester seul, de fuir les autres, parce que c'était l'unique moyen pour ne plus souffrir. Mon instinct avait pris l'ascendant sur ma raison, faisant de moi presque un fauve. Plus de deux ans de thérapie m'ont permis d'atténuer cette voix ... pour que n'en subsistent plus que des pressentiments et des réactions que je ne maîtrise pas toujours bien ... des réactions de peur, de fuite et de mise en alerte la plupart du temps ... Mais dans le fond, je sais qu'il est toujours quelque part terré dans les tréfonds de mon esprit ... Kyuubi ... c'est ainsi qu'il s'est nommé.

Naruto se tut à nouveau. Après avoir tant parlé, après s'être souvenu de tant de choses atroces, Sasuke se douta qu'il devait être mort de fatigue, mais aussi très anxieux de savoir comment le brun allait réagir face à cela. Un enlèvement, des meurtres, des tortures, des viols, une double personnalité dont l'une avec un penchant très animal ... le trop plein d'informations explosait dans sa tête. Le jeune homme avait voulu savoir désespérément ce qui se cachait sous le voile de mystère qui entourait le blond. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille.

Il avait peur d'être convoité à nouveau pour sa beauté, alors il s'est caché sous de longs vêtements. Il avait peur de la proximité, craignant qu'on ne s'attaquât à nouveau à lui, alors il s'est isolé. Il avait peur qu'on le regardât comme une personne sale si la vérité venait à éclater sur lui, alors il s'est dérobé du regard de tous. Il avait peur que Kyuubi ne remontât à la surface, alors il a fait l'impossible pour réduire le danger au maximum afin qu'il n'eût pas à revenir. Tout ce qu'il avait fait ... Sasuke le comprenait. La seule chose qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'était que le blond ait eu à endurer cela tout seul. Jamais il n'avait pu faire assez confiance à qui que ce soit pour se délester d'une partie de son fardeau sur d'autres épaules. Jamais il n'avait fait assez confiance à quelqu'un pour se laisser protéger ... alors la question subsistait : pourquoi avait-il choisi Sasuke ? Le brun voulait le savoir.

- Naruto ? Je ...

- ... Es-tu toujours sûr de vouloir quelqu'un comme moi à tes côtés même en sachant ce que je suis ? L'interrompit le blond d'une voix douce, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Absolument certain, répondit Sasuke sans même réfléchir.

Naruto sursauta. Sasuke pensa qu'il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute qui pouvait subsister dans son esprit.

- Que croyais-tu ? Que je te rejetterais parce qu'on t'a fait horriblement souffrir ? Non ... au contraire. Ça m'a plus que jamais donné envie de te protéger. La seule chose qui me préoccupe en fait, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu m'as choisi pour parler de tout ça ... avec un passé comme le tien, je pensais que jamais plus tu ne ferais confiance à un homme. Alors ... pourquoi moi ?

- ... Tes yeux.

- Pardon ?

- ... Je me sentais mal... quand je suis arrivé au lycée. Mon psychiatre, m'avait dit que j'étais prêt à réessayer de vivre en société, à reprendre les cours. Mais j'en doutais de plus en plus à mesure que je progressais dans les couloirs. Je l'entendais ... dans ma tête ...

- Kyuubi ?

- Oui ... il me disait que cet endroit était dangereux, que je devais fuir et ne regarder ni ne parler à personne. Mais je suis allé jusqu'à la classe, le professeur m'a dit d'attendre dehors et qu'il me ferait signe ... il me parlait de plus en plus fort ... j'avais peur qu'il revienne vraiment ...

- Mais tu as décidé d'entrer.

- J'étais paniqué ... tous ces gens qui me regardaient ... tous ces yeux fixés sur moi. Kyuubi était en ébullition. Mais ... quand j'ai commencé à avancer vers ma place, il s'est calmé. Je sentais quelque chose ... comme si l'atmosphère de danger que m'inspirait les autres était balayée par autre chose de plus fort. J'avais peur de voir ... mais j'ai quand même levé la tête ... et j'ai plongé dans ton regard. J'y ai vu ... une solitude presque aussi grande que la mienne ... je ne croyais pas ça possible. Mais j'y ai vu aussi une grande force ... une flamme ardente qui m'attirait. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ton regard depuis.

Sasuke eut l'impression que son cerveau marchait au ralenti tant il ne pouvait croire ce que le blond disait. Il avait peur que ce ne soit là que l'expression de ses désirs profonds, mais il s'agissait bien des pensées du garçon.

- L'instinct ... c'est quelque chose d'incroyable quand même, murmura Sasuke. C'est ton instinct qui t'a montré que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi ?

- C'est ce qui paraît le plus plausible ... je sentais comme une sorte de connexion ... mais je l'ai peut-être rêvée ...

- Dans ce cas, on a tous les deux fait le même rêve.

- ...

- Tes yeux m'ont obsédé depuis le premier jour ... tellement de souffrance ... je voulais absolument savoir pourquoi. Mais plus que la curiosité, c'était surtout le désir de t'avoir près de moi et de faire disparaître cette douleur de tes yeux qui me poussait ... et je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Jamais je n'avais porté d'intérêt à qui que ce soit ... mais toi ... tu étais si différent.

- Si bizarre ...

- Plutôt particulier, spécial ... ça m'a plu tout de suite. Mais je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Il a fallu que ce soit Sakura qui me remette les yeux en face des trous, moi je ne pigeais vraiment rien. J'étais tellement vide avant que tu n'arrives ...

Naruto se redressa alors, se libérant des bras de Sasuke qui parut un peu surpris. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? Le blond ancra son regard dans le sien, comme s'il l'interrogeait silencieusement. Le silence ne lui suffit bientôt plus et il remua légèrement les lèvres avant de dire d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas :

- Qu'attends-tu de moi Sasuke ? Demanda brusquement Naruto.

- ... Comment ça ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Que voudrais-tu faire avec moi ? Insista-t-il encore.

La question lui parut si directe que le brun piqua un fard monumental en moins d'une seconde. Naruto avait-il seulement compris ce que sous-entendait sa question ... ou était-ce justement là sa question ?

- Euh ... juste ... je voudrais ... que tu restes près de moi ... que tu sortes de l'ombre à mes côtés et que ... tu me laisses te protéger, répondit-il en balbutiant.

Il ne doutait pas de ses propres mots, il était simplement décontenancé par les azur qui le fixaient toujours avec intensité. Le blond allait-il interpréter cela comme une excuse pour lui faire baisser sa garde et le trahir ensuite ? Sasuke priait le ciel pour que ce ne fût pas le cas. Après avoir entendu sa réponse, Naruto détourna la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le regard légèrement perdu. Sasuke s'empressa alors de le rassurer :

- Je ne ferai jamais rien qui irait à l'encontre de ce que tu veux ... je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai, marmonna-t-il sans regarder Sasuke.

- Tu sais ... je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ...

- Je voulais le provoquer ...

- Pardon ?

Naruto releva la tête pour fixer à nouveau ses yeux dans les onyx du brun. Il paraissait troublé, presque perdu.

- Kyuubi ... je voulais le provoquer en te faisant dévoiler ton désir de m'avoir proche de toi ... très proche de toi ... mais ...

- Mais ?

- Rien, répondit-il en souriant presque de soulagement. Il ne dit rien ... ne s'agite pas en moi. Je l'ai toujours trouvé étrangement calme en ta présence ... presque serein quand nous n'étions que tous les deux, comme ce matin sous l'arbre ... mais là ... même alors que je provoque moi-même une situation que je devrais craindre ... il reste endormi.

La voix de Naruto frémissait, à la limite de l'excitation bien que son ton restât très calme et doux. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, mais l'étincelle qui devint une minuscule flamme aux tréfonds de son regard, indiqua à Sasuke que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Le blond se blottit à nouveau dans les bras du brun qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Naruto sanglotait dans ses bras, mais avec soulagement.

- Alors c'est toi, chuchota-t-il. C'est toi qui me sortira de ce long tunnel.

- Naruto ... je voudrais bien que tu m'expliques. J'suis un peu paumé là.

- Mon psychiatre m'a dit ... que le premier pas pour dépasser le traumatisme était de pouvoir à nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un. J'avais toujours cru cela impossible à cause de Kyuubi qui me tenait éloigné des autres. Mais il m'a dit ... que quand je verrais cette personne, je le saurais ... et c'était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui le savais ... c'était Kyuubi qui le sentait. Et il a senti ... que c'était toi.

Il se remit à pleurer doucement tandis que Sasuke, dont le cœur bondissait si fort qu'il lui en jaillirait presque de la poitrine, le serrait contre lui. Lui aussi il voyait le bout du tunnel. Toutes ces années d'errance à chercher désespérément en aveugle, une chose qui lui était inconnue. Une chose absolument vitale mais qu'il lui était impossible de saisir. Et là enfin, il la tenait contre lui : c'était Naruto. Combien de temps s'étaient-ils cherchés ? Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'ils se retrouvent un jour dans la même classe, assis l'un derrière l'autre ? Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il sentait que quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux leur avait donné un petit coup de pouce pour faire que leurs routes se croisent. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, jamais plus il ne le laisserait partir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Comment faire intervenir Kyuubi dans une banale school-fic ? Et bien voilà la solution que je propose ! XD C'est un peu tordu, je vous l'accorde, mais sans son démon, Naruto n'est pas vraiment Naruto pas vrai ? Je l'ai déjà massacré par mon OOC alors je pouvais bien lui laisser ça ! ^^

Allez ! Plus que trois chapitres et on en voit le bout ! Chapitre 7 "Cœurs liés" en ligne le Dimanche 12 Avril.


	7. Cœurs liés

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating :** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre n°7 : Cœurs liés ...**

Sasuke serrait toujours Naruto dans ses bras. Les doux sons émis par ses sanglots avaient fini par se muer en une respiration lente et régulière : terrassé par ce trop plein d'émotions, le blond s'était endormi. Sasuke le plaça sous les couvertures de son lit avec des gestes très précautionneux. Après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, il avait bien mérité de se reposer sereinement. Le brun resta un moment assis sur le bord du lit à admirer la beauté de ce visage assoupi. Mais il fut bientôt arraché à sa contemplation silencieuse par le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée. Il soupira en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir l'ennuyer dans un moment pareil.

Il se leva et quitta sa chambre en silence pour ne pas troubler le sommeil du blond qui dormait comme un nouveau-né, emmitouflé dans les couvertures. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers en vitesse puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée, pour découvrir ses amis de classe sur le seuil de sa maison, tous affichant un regard plus ou moins inquiet. Ce fut Sakura qui parla la première :

- Sasuke ça va ? On est venus dès la fin des cours ... comment est Naruto ?

- Oh ! Euh ... ça va, il s'est endormi. Entrez.

Le brun ouvrit plus largement la porte et se décala pour laisser la petite troupe pénétrer chez lui. Si Sakura y était déjà venue, les autres n'avait jamais vu l'envers du décor Uchiha.

- La vache ! Ça c'est de la baraque, siffla Kiba en regardant partout autour de lui d'un air curieux.

- On va s'installer au salon, dit Sasuke en indiquant une grande pièce sur le côté.

Ils s'assirent tous dans les fauteuils et le canapé, avant qu'un instant de silence ne s'instaurât. Sasuke voyait que ses amis paraissaient assez mal à l'aise, ce qui ne leur ressemblait guère. Neji gardait son éternel visage sur lequel on ne pouvait lire aucune émotion, mais son regard trahissait son trouble. Sakura, assise à côté de lui, semblait un peu trop nerveuse. Shikamaru avait l'air plus alerte que d'habitude et ses yeux fixes montraient que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Kiba lançait des regards appuyés vers Neji, comme s'il voulait l'inciter à prendre la parole. Shino ne bronchait pas d'un millimètre, les yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes noires, comme d'habitude, mais sa rigidité paraissait cette fois-ci plus due à un excès de tension qu'à un excès de calme. Et Chôji ... ne mangeait pas. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda brusquement Sasuke d'un air sérieux, ne supportant plus leur silence gêné.

Ils se jetèrent tous des regards tendus, semblant se relancer la balle les uns aux autres. Personne ne voulait se décider à s'expliquer apparemment. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Sakura qui prit la parole :

- Dans quel état est Naruto ?

- ... Il a été sacrément sonné. Physiquement, ses blessures ne sont pas graves, ses contusions vont juste l'obliger à réduire ses mouvements dans les prochains jours. Mais du point de vue psychologique ... il a été très choqué.

- Je vois, dit-elle d'un air triste en baissant la tête. Tout est de ma faute ...

- Bien sûr que non, contra immédiatement Sasuke.

- Si ... c'est de ma faute ... je l'ai laissé tout seul ... j'aurais dû rester avec lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ils étaient six, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et puis les seuls responsables de ça, ce sont ces bâtards de l'Aka, finit Sasuke en détournant les yeux d'un air furieux.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Le brun reporta son attention sur ses amis pour les voir en train de se lancer des regards effrayés.

- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a à la fin ? S'emporta Sasuke qui sentait sa patience s'effriter.

- Sasuke, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, pas plus qu'un simple passage à tabac lancé à l'aveugle par l'Aka, commença Neji sur un ton grave.

- Qu'est-ce... que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sasuke en pâlissant de plus en plus.

Neji tourna son regard vers Sakura dont les yeux s'imbibaient de larmes tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Neji lui prit la main d'un geste réconfortant puis se tourna à nouveau vers Sasuke qui le fixait avec un visage presque livide.

- Après que tu sois parti avec Naruto, les gars de l'Akatsuki ont été emmenés à l'infirmerie et quand ils ont repris connaissance, la directrice Tsunade est venue en personne pour les interroger. Ils ont vite craché le morceau tu peux me croire ...

- Et ?

- Quelqu'un leur a demandé de faire ça ... ils nous ont dit qu'un groupe de filles était venu les voir pour leur demander de chopper Naruto et Sakura pour leur faire passer un message.

- ... C'était quoi ? Demanda le brun, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et le corps de plus en plus tremblant.

- « Une pute et un déchet ne sont pas dignes de s'approcher de Sasuke Uchiha ».

Sasuke se releva d'un bond. Son corps tremblait de rage, ses yeux étaient exorbités, sa respiration précipitée et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- Une ... pute et ... un déchet ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix frémissante.

Sakura réprima un sanglot. Neji la serra contre lui tout en continuant de fixer Sasuke d'un air grave. Alors c'était comme ça ? Pensa le brun. Parce que des pauvres filles avaient jugé Sakura et Naruto indignes de l'approcher, elles avaient commandité une telle atrocité ?

Le jeune homme se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon en marchant avec précipitation, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ses amis le regardaient d'un air de plus en plus inquiet, mais il ne le réalisait même pas. Sa colère le dévorait de l'intérieur, comme un poison coulant dans ses veines. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : il voulait se venger ... venger Naruto pour ses blessures et sa souffrance ... venger Sakura pour l'affront qu'on lui avait fait. Il se stoppa net, tremblant toujours de tout son être. Il avait les yeux ancrés vers le sol et ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il s'adressa à Neji sur un ton glacial :

- Qui sont ces filles ?

- Sasuke, je ne crois pas que ...

- QUI SONT-ELLES ? Hurla-t-il en toisant le brun aux yeux pâles avec une expression tordue par la rage.

Celui-ci soutint son regard sans ciller, mais ne répondit pas. Sasuke perdait peu à peu les dernières onces de raison et de sang froid qui lui restaient. Comment pouvait-il ne pas lui répondre ? Pourquoi protégeait-il ces garces ? Pourquoi Sasuke semblait-il le seul à vouloir venger ses deux amis ? Comment Neji pouvait-il rester si calme alors qu'à côté de lui, Sakura pleurait toujours ?

- Neji, reprit le brun d'une voix à peine audible, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

- Parce que ce que tu as en tête n'est pas la bonne solution. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que voir ce qui est arrivé à Naruto m'a fait plaisir ? Que je ne me sens pas hors de moi après ce qu'on a dit de Sakura ? Si c'est effectivement ce que tu penses, alors tu me connais mal.

- Tu voudrais qu'on reste là sans rien faire ?

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua immédiatement Neji. Mais ça ne servirait pas à grand chose. Tsunade-sama a déjà coincé les coupables et les à mises à pied pour quelques temps. En ce qui nous concerne, elle n'a rien dit sur le fait que nous ayons tabassé six personnes dans la cour, bien qu'il aurait été préférable de faire appel à un surveillant au lieu de régler ça par les poings comme ces idiots. Estimons-nous déjà heureux de ne pas écoper d'une punition. En revanche, elle ne pourrait pas fermer les yeux si nous nous en prenions aux commanditaires. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le fait de devoir respecter les règles établies qui me pousse à ne pas intervenir comme tu le voudrais, simplement je mourrais de honte si je m'abaissais à employer les mêmes méthodes que ces pauvres filles, répondit abruptement Neji.

Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Effectivement, lui-même aurait du mal à se regarder dans un miroir s'il en venait à de telles extrémités. Il se fichait pas mal du règlement de l'école mais il ne pouvait ignorer son honneur. Malgré tout, sa colère était immense et il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester inactif face à cette situation.

- Ne me demande pas de passer outre ce qui vient d'arriver Neji ... tu n'as aucune idée des répercutions que ça a eu, dit alors le brun d'une voix brisée en posant sur son ami un regard déchiré par la tristesse.

Sasuke revoyait encore toute la souffrance de Naruto ... ses blessures, son regard, sa frayeur, ses cicatrices, son passé ravivé par cette tragédie ... tout revenait assaillir son esprit. Et même si cela avait permis qu'il se rapprochât du blond, jamais il ne pourrait accepter qu'il ait fallu en passer par ça avant d'y arriver. Il voulait faire quelque chose ... pour lui. Les images, les sensations, ses désirs de vengeance, sa raison qui le poussait à rester calme ... tout cela se mit à tourner dans sa tête si bien qu'il se sentit autant perdu que désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ... il voulait que Naruto le lui dise. Il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du blond car lui ne savait plus. Il voulait l'aider ... mais Naruto le voudrait-il vraiment ? Sasuke lui avait promis qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qu'il ne veuille ... que voudrait Naruto en cet instant ? Voudrait-il se venger ? Connaissant le tempérament du jeune homme, Sasuke en doutait fortement. Déboussolé par tant d'interrogations et de sentiments contradictoires, le brun finit par se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

- Je voulais le protéger, marmonna Sasuke sans se rendre compte que les autres l'écoutaient. Je voulais le garder près de moi pour le protéger et c'est à cause de moi qu'il a été blessé ... à cause de moi. Je suis désolé Naruto ... tellement désolé.

- Ne le sois pas ... moi je ne regrette rien.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant subitement cette petite voix s'élever de l'entrée du salon. Sasuke releva vivement la tête, écarquillant les yeux de surprise en apercevant une rivière de cheveux blonds dissimulant le visage d'un jeune homme dont le corps restait hors de vue, caché par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Na...ruto, murmura Sasuke sans vouloir y croire.

Personne ne soufflait mot. Tous étaient trop abasourdis pour penser à réagir. Naruto hésita un moment, mais finalement, il sortit de l'ombre et franchit le seuil de la pièce en marchant doucement. Il progressa dans le salon, en restant éloigné le plus possible des personnes assises dans les fauteuils et qu'il ne voulait pas regarder. Il se concentra uniquement sur Sasuke qui s'était levé en le voyant avancer vers lui. Derrière les mèches blondes qui lui voilaient le regard, il lançait de furtifs coups d'œil vers le reste de l'assistance, semblant les surveiller pour être sûr qu'aucun ne s'approcherait de lui. Le blond était terrorisé d'être en présence de tant de monde. Il savait que cette peur était stupide et irrationnelle parce qu'il connaissait assez ces gens pour être certain que jamais ils ne lui feraient de mal. Pourtant, les très récents évènements avaient trop ravivé son angoisse pour qu'il parvînt à la refréner. Il se vida l'esprit ... « Ce n'est pas toi qui dois disparaître du regard des gens, ce sont les autres qui doivent disparaître dans ton regard ». S'accrochant à ces mots d'encouragement, il parvint à se rasséréner et continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il sentît le brun contre lui.

Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Sasuke qui resserra ses bras autour de lui dans une douce étreinte. Naruto calma les battements de son cœur et l'agitation de Kyuubi en se gorgeant de la chaleur de ce corps si réconfortant contre lui. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, avant de relever lentement la tête vers le visage du brun. Puis il lui parla d'une voix douce et presque totalement dénuée d'hésitation :

- Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce qui est arrivé. Tout ce que je veux garder en mémoire, c'est que quand je me suis retrouvé en danger, tu es venu pour me sauver.

Sasuke lui passa une main sur la joue pour lui caresser avec tendresse. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Les six personnes qui les observaient, la mâchoire pendante de stupeur, semblaient avoir soudainement disparu. Naruto sentit autant de chaleur que de courage, transmis dans son corps par ces grands yeux noirs qui le dévoraient. Il savait ce que Sasuke voulait ... il savait ce que lui-même voulait. Il lui suffisait juste de le dire.

- Si tu veux me protéger, alors fais-le au grand jour.

- Naruto ?

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ... que tu voulais que je remonte à la lumière avec toi. Je veux bien ... seulement si tu promets de toujours me protéger.

- Toujours. Je te le jure, dit Sasuke d'une voix faible mais pourtant chargée de détermination.

- Si tu leur montres à tous que j'ai ma place à tes côtés, ils seront bien forcés de l'accepter ... enfin si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûr ?

Sasuke ne put répondre par des mots. Il se contenta de sourire en glissant sa main gauche dans la masse de cheveux blonds tandis que la droite se plaquait au creux des reins de Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait pas peur. Il n'appréhendait pas la suite ... il savait ... il attendait. Hypnotisé par son regard, Sasuke finit par se pencher lentement vers lui et, fermant les yeux, il lui effleura les lèvres dans une caresse timide mais ardente. Il sentait leurs souffles se mélanger, il sentait le corps du blond trembler d'excitation. Et il ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps. Ignorant les yeux écarquillés qui les dévisageaient toujours et les respirations qui se coupaient, il prit pleinement possession des lèvres du blond, en l'embrassant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il voulait lui transmettre autant de passion et de tendresse qu'il lui était possible par ce simple geste. Il sentit les mains de Naruto glisser sur son torse pour le saisir derrière la nuque, approfondissant leur étreinte.

Une minute d'éternité plus tard, ils se séparèrent. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans cet océan de passion qu'il révérait tant. Il interrogea silencieusement Naruto qui lui répondit par un discret sourire. Il allait bien. Il n'avait pas craint ce moment. Sasuke en fut soulagé. Son instinct ne lui avait pas donné le choix, le poussant vers ces lèvres si tentantes sans qu'il ne fût sûr de savoir vraiment pourquoi. Jamais il n'aurait pu se pardonner si son manque de discernement avait heurté Naruto une fois de plus. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne savait pas trop où cela allait les entraîner, mais il ne souhaitait pas se pencher sur la question dans l'immédiat ... il commençait à se passer vraiment trop de choses coup sur coup.

- Euh ... excusez-nous ? Intervint soudainement Kiba.

Sasuke sursauta, le blond enfouit de nouveau sa tête contre son torse, se remettant à trembler légèrement. Ils avaient presque oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le brun regarda successivement ses amis qui le dévisageaient tous avec stupeur ... mais aussi avec un petit sourire en coin. Il rougit en détournant le regard d'un air gêné.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il sur un ton penaud.

- Non c'est pas grave, répondit aussitôt Kiba. C'est juste ... surprenant.

- Moi je ne suis pas du tout surpris, lâcha Shikamaru en se grattant la tête d'un air las.

- Bah voyons ! Lui lança Kiba. Comme si tu le savais.

- Oui, Shikamaru le savait déjà depuis longtemps, lui dit Chôji. Il disait que l'amour que Sasuke éprouvait pour Naruto crevait tellement les yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas comment personne n'avait pu le réaliser ... pas même Sasuke.

Sasuke rougit de plus belle en entendant cela. Il croyait que ça n'avait toujours été qu'une très forte amitié. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça serait à ce point ... de _l'amour _? Vraiment, ce sentiment si étrange et inconnu était de l'amour ? Comment était-ce possible ... mais devait-il en être si désarçonné ? Au fond de lui-même, ne s'en doutait-il pas depuis un moment ? Pourtant, entre soupconner les choses et les entendre être énoncées aussi platement par un autre, il y avait une marge qui, une fois franchie, sembla donner une dimension plus concrète à la situation ... presque terrifiante même. Était-il donc si transparent aux yeux de ses amis qu'ils voyaient des choses que lui-même ignorait ? Il interrogea Sakura du regard qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire ... elle aussi l'avait vu depuis le début ?

- Je ne l'avais pas trop conçu de cette façon ... mais au fond, c'était mon idée, reprit subitement Neji.

- Ton idée ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Oui ... montrer à tout le monde que tu ne t'intéressais pas à Naruto que par obligation, mais parce que tu le voulais et que c'était un _ami _pour toi. Mais on dirait qu'il est peut-être plus en fait.

Sasuke sentit le corps tremblant de Naruto esquisser un léger sursaut après avoir entendu cela. Il s'en inquiéta un peu, reportant son attention sur lui pour le voir la tête toujours enfouie dans sa chemise. Sasuke lui avait promis de le protéger, de rester avec lui, Chôji avait évoqué ce possible amour ... il l'avait même embrassé ... mais cela faisait-il d'eux un couple ? Un _vrai _couple avec tout ce que ça impliquait ? Évidemment, on n'embrassait pas quelqu'un sans sentiment ... encore moins une personne du même sexe. Mais encore une fois, entre _penser_ la chose et la _concrétiser_, il y avait tout un monde. De plus, étant donné le passé du blond, Sasuke pensa qu'il lui faudrait peut-être du temps pour accepter ce genre de relation, aussi, il le rassura immédiatement en lui caressant de nouveau la tête dans un geste apaisant. Naruto se détendit immédiatement.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire de même, poursuivit enfin Neji.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kiba en haussant un sourcil.

- Comme ça, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il se tourna alors vers Sakura, plongea ses yeux nacrés dans les émeraudes de la jeune fille et effleura délicatement son visage d'une main avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser. D'abord figée par l'étonnement, Sakura finit par se laisser emportée dans ce torrent de passion, puis ferma les yeux avant de passer ses bras derrière la tête du brun, glissant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

- Et bah ... c'est pas trop tôt ! Lâcha de nouveau Shikamaru en réprimant un bâillement.

- Putain ! Me dis pas que tu l'avais vu venir celle-là aussi ? S'exclama Kiba qui en serait presque tombé à la renverse.

- Si ... ça aussi il l'avait bien vu, répondit Chôji. Shikamaru s'est même demandé plusieurs fois comment il faisait pour rester ami avec des gens aussi lents, continua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Neji finit par se séparer de Sakura qui avait les joues teintées d'une somptueuse couleur pivoine. Elle sourit d'un air gêné en baissant les yeux tandis que Neji la tenait toujours par la taille. Il prit son menton et lui redressa la tête pour qu'elle le regardât, avant qu'il ne lui dît :

- Je te fais le serment de ne plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit te faire du mal d'une quelconque façon ... ni par les gestes, ni par les mots.

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et pour toute réponse, elle se lova dans ses bras en resserrant ses mains derrière la nuque de son brun. Sasuke sourit également, heureux de voir le bonheur qui illuminait le visage de la jeune fille. Elle aussi méritait d'avoir quelqu'un qui prît soin d'elle.

- Et maintenant, il est grand temps que tous réalisent qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à nos êtres chers, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard animé d'une nouvelle flamme dans les yeux de Neji qui lui répondit par le même regard. Bien sûr, les coupables de la présente situation en ont déjà eu pour leur compte, mais rien ne dit que ça ne se reproduira pas si nous laissons le doute planer sur les liens qui nous unissent. Je sens que dans pas longtemps, il y en a qui vont tomber de haut ... enfin sauf si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour ça Naruto, s'interrompit-il aussitôt en baissant les yeux vers le blond qui se terrait toujours dans ses bras.

Celui-ci releva timidement la tête et répondit d'une voix douce en riant presque faiblement :

- Je suis, mort de trouille évidemment. Mais je ne veux plus ... vivre de cette façon, continua-t-il en effaçant son sourire. Alors, je ne dis pas que je serai capable de quitter ce tunnel où j'avance depuis si longtemps dès demain ... mais ça ira, finit-il en replongeant dans la chemise du brun.

- Alors c'est décidé, murmura finalement Sasuke en déposant un baiser sur la tête du blond.

Pas de vengeance inutile, pas de violence futile. Il se contenterait de montrer à tous que Naruto était à lui, de même que Neji montrerait son amour pour Sakura. Jamais plus il ne permettrait qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. Jamais plus il ne tolèrerait que la bêtise humaine conduise de nouveau son trésor au bord du gouffre. Plus de jalousie dévorante, plus de désir de possession destructeur, plus de stupidité ou de mesquinerie. Il avait supporté cela pendant bien trop d'années, et il était grand temps de s'en affranchir. Son amour fraîchement révélé pour Naruto était contre nature, il le savait, mais il s'en foutait. Jamais il n'avait accepté les règles vides de sens de cette société. Il s'y était pourtant toujours plié, acceptant d'assurer son leadership parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Répondre aux attentes de ses parents, répondre aux attentes de ses professeurs, répondre aux attentes des autres élèves ... mais il ne voulait plus de ça. Il n'avait pas d'attente avant cela, mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin faire quelque chose pour lui. Non, pour « nous », pensa-t-il en posant sur son blond un regard qui, il le savait maintenant, ne pouvait être que profondément amoureux. Oui ... pour « nous ».

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Doucement mais sûrement, on s'approche de la conclusion ... encore deux chapitres ! Bon, je sais que je ne me suis pas bien foulée pour vous livrer les coupables de l'attaque contre Naruto et Sakura, mais à ma décharge je dirais que ceci était sensé être un One-shot à l'origine et que ça n'offrait donc pas beaucoup de marge pour organiser tout un complot avec des grands vilains ...faudra vous contenter de ça ! XD

Bref ! Chapitre 8 "Cœurs affirmés" en ligne Dimanche 19 Avril, avec ... l'entrée (ou plutôt le retour) d'autres personnages qui vont eux aussi découvrir l'évolution de la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Bonne semaine à tous !


	8. Cœurs affirmés

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating :** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Chapitre n°8 : Cœurs affirmés ...**

Sasuke était de nouveau seul avec Naruto. Comme ses amis avaient bien remarqué que leur présence le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, ils ne s'offusquèrent pas lorsque le brun leur demanda de partir. Il les avertit également qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas dans l'immédiat au lycée, puisqu'il voulait absolument y revenir avec Naruto et qu'il savait que le blond mettrait quelques jours à retrouver le courage d'entrer de nouveau dans l'arène. Neji et Sakura eurent la même réaction et il en fut assez touché. Le couple qui venait tout juste de se former avait aussi émis le désir de ne revenir qu'avec le blond et le brun. Faire front tous ensemble aurait, de l'avis de Neji, un effet plus percutant sur les esprits puérils des autres lycéens. Sasuke approuva.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre. Naruto sursauta en crispant légèrement ses mains sur ses genoux. Quelques jours ... Sasuke n'avait peut-être pas vu assez large dans son estimation. Il caressa brièvement la joue du blond avant de se lever pour aller répondre.

- Allo ? [...] Ah c'est toi maman. [...] Je vois ... vous revenez quand ? [...] Ok, je garde le fort. Et Nii-san ? [...] C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. [...] Non ne t'en fais pas je suis capable de me débrouiller pour une nuit ! [...] C'est ça, à demain. [...]

Le brun poussa un soupir monumental après avoir raccroché. Il se retourna pour constater que Naruto posait sur lui un regard curieux.

- Euh ... c'était ma mère.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit le blond d'une voix légèrement amusée.

- Elle et mon père sont à une réception ce soir. Ils ne rentreront pas avant demain dans la matinée. Et mon frère est en virée avec ses amis de fac. Donc ...

- On n'est que tous les deux ce soir ?

- Oui ... j'avais voulu te proposer de rester dormir, mais si tu ne le sens pas d'être seul avec moi ...

- C'est quand il y a d'autres personnes que toi que je ne le sens pas, marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

Le brun sourit. C'était vrai, Naruto lui faisait confiance, à lui ... et à lui seulement. Avant de partir, Neji l'avait informé que Tsunade-sama avait prévenu le tuteur de Naruto de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce qu'avait décrit Shizune de la réaction du blond, qui semblait alors incapable de quitter les bras de Sasuke, l'avait incitée à convaincre l'homme de la nécessité qu'il se remît d'abord du choc auprès d'une présence rassurante. Aucune protestation n'avait été émise manifestement, ce qui avait conforté Sasuke dans son idée de garder le blond avec lui pour la nuit.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en fussent rendus compte, la journée avait donc filé incroyablement vite. Il était déjà plus de 18h lorsque ses amis les avaient quittés et avant même qu'il ne le réalisât, Naruto s'était de nouveau endormi dans ses bras alors qu'ils venaient de commencer à regarder un film après avoir mangé rapidement. Naruto n'avait pas avalé grand chose, ce qui n'avait pas étonné Sasuke outre mesure au vu des circonstances.

Il lui caressait machinalement les cheveux en regardant le film. Il voyait à peine les images, ses yeux ne pouvant se défaire du visage du blond. Il entendait à peine les répliques, ses oreilles ne pouvant s'attacher qu'au doux son de sa respiration. Sentant qu'il était inutile de rester plus longtemps dans le salon, il entreprit de soulever Naruto avec délicatesse pour l'emmener dans une des chambres d'ami. Bien sûr, il mourait d'envie de s'allonger à ses côtés, mais il estima préférable de lui laisser son propre lit. Il est bien connu que les défenses d'une personne s'écroulent pendant son sommeil, et il craignait la réaction de Naruto s'il se réveillait au beau milieu d'une nuit noire pour se retrouver dans un lit aux côtés d'un homme.

Après l'avoir installé aussi confortablement que possible, Sasuke partit dans sa propre chambre pour se coucher à son tour. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, mais ressentir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été habitué à éprouver le moindre sentiment, était quelque chose de sacrément épuisant. Mais voilà, être épuisé ça ne suffit pas toujours. Le brun fixait avec lassitude son plafond, depuis plus de deux heures qu'il était couché. Il regardait les minutes défiler sur son réveil et ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Savoir que Naruto dormait dans une chambre à deux portes de la sienne le rendait complètement électrique. Il voulait aller le voir, s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemar ... mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas risquer de le réveiller, ou pire : de lui faire peur.

De longues minutes d'un affreux dilemme s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'il entendit soudainement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il se redressa légèrement pour voir une fine silhouette passer le seuil de sa chambre d'un pas un peu hésitant.

- Naruto ? Murmura Sasuke.

- Dé...désolé. Je ... ne voulais pas te réveiller, répondit celui-ci avec précipitation.

- Nan nan c'est pas grave ! Je ne dormais pas de toute façon. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je ... je ... voudrais dormir avec toi, lâcha-t-il dans un chuchotement à peine audible. J'ai ... peur de rester seul.

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement, bien qu'il fût certain que le blond ne pourrait rien voir à cause des ténèbres qui voilaient la pièce. Il se recula alors en tirant les couvertures pour faire de la place au blond et l'inviter silencieusement à le rejoindre. Naruto referma la porte et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le grand lit du brun. Il se glissa sous les couvertures que Sasuke rabattit sur lui, puis il se blottit contre son torse, se laissant ensuite bercer par le rythme lent de sa respiration et par sa chaleur. Devenu soudainement plus serein, Sasuke se laissa également emporter dans un sommeil profond, respirant une dernière fois le parfum enivrant que dégageait ce petit corps serré contre lui.

- NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'il venait juste de s'endormir. Il regardait partout d'un air effrayé, comme si on l'attaquait. Sa vision était trouble, ses cheveux ébouriffés se dressaient en tous sens sur son crâne. Il essayait de voir d'où venait la voix, mais ses yeux mettaient du temps à s'habituer à la lumière. Il vit enfin une personne debout devant la porte de sa chambre, le regard profondément furieux.

- Papa ? Marmonna Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de crier comme ça en plein...

En pleine nuit, voulait-t-il dire. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi faisait-il si clair dans sa chambre ? Tout s'enclencha alors dans son cerveau jusqu'alors embrumé par le sommeil. Le jour était levé depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas allé au lycée, comme il l'avait dit à ses amis. Et là, son père venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et de le découvrir couché ... avec un garçon. Le brun ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à réaliser toute l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Bien sûr, il se fichait (un peu) de la colère de son père, il s'inquiétait en fait bien plus des effets que ça aurait sur Naruto. D'ailleurs, lorsque le père de Sasuke avait crié, Naruto avait réagi aussi vite (voire plus vite) que le brun en se terrant derrière lui, serré contre son dos pour tenter de se cacher alors qu'il tremblait violemment.

- JE VEUX UNE EXPLICATION SASUKE ! Vociféra Uchiha Fugaku d'une voix tonitruante qui ne fit que terroriser davantage le petit blond.

- Et bien ... je ... commença Sasuke sur un ton incertain tout en essayant de dissimuler Naruto et d'agripper discrètement sa main pour le rassurer

- Aurais-tu totalement perdu l'esprit ?! S'énerva de nouveau Fugaku. Et sors de ce lit immédiatement toi ! Ajouta-t-il la voix en proie à une violente fureur alors qu'il pointait vivement un doigt menaçant vers la petite tête blonde qui dépassait de derrière son fils, tout en faisant un pas en avant.

Naruto se cramponna alors si fortement au T-shirt de Sasuke que ses ongles entamèrent très légèrement la peau sous le tissu.

- Papa ... je ... ça va, balbutia Sasuke face à cet accès de rage qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son géniteur. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme je t'assure, essaya-t-il encore de tempérer avec le peu de sang froid dont il disposait.

- Et bien ça ne saurait tarder ! Répliqua Fugaku en faisant un autre pas en avant tandis que sa colère paraissait atteindre des sommets inimaginables.

- Je t'en prie papa. Laisse-moi... tenta une nouvelle fois le brun avant d'être interrompu par un nouveau hurlement.

- FICHE LE CAMP DE CETTE MAISON IMMEDIATEMENT SALE GAMIN ! Tonna-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto, les yeux écarquillés par la rage.

Sentant que le blond crevait littéralement de trouille derrière lui, lâchant même un petit gémissement de terreur, Sasuke n'y tint plus et ses mots outrepassèrent sa pensée la seconde suivante :

- Tu veux bien arrêter de crier oui ?! S'exclama-t-il subitement.

Fugaku se figea totalement, sa rage se muant en stupeur. Son fils avait du tempérament, il le savait, mais jamais il ne lui avait répondu de cette façon. Il fut ensuite encore plus surpris par le comportement de son jeune fils, qui, non content de l'avoir envoyé sur les roses, l'ignorait maintenant avec splendeur, ne se préoccupant que du garçon avec lequel il avait, vraisemblablement, ''passé la nuit''.

- Naruto ? Appela précipitamment Sasuke en saisissant le visage du blond dans ses deux mains après s'être retourné vers lui. Naruto ça va ? N'aie pas peur je t'en prie, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucun danger.

Le corps tout entier du jeune homme était secoué de tremblements de plus en plus incontrôlables. Son regard terrifié était perdu dans le vague et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sasuke essaya de lui parler une deuxième fois, mais le blond semblait incapable de l'entendre. Avoir été réveillé si brusquement par un tel déballage de cris menaçants, l'avait plongé dans une sorte d'état second prononcé. Naruto porta ses mains vers son visage et les crispa au niveau de ses tempes, amorçant des petits mouvements de balanciers en gémissant faiblement. Sasuke le serra immédiatement dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille.

- Je suis là, tout va bien. Tu peux te calmer, il n'y a pas de danger. Tout va bien.

Naruto se mit à sangloter cependant que Sasuke lui caressait la tête d'une main apaisante. Il tourna ensuite un regard noir vers son père, toujours figé par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- Tu es content de toi j'espère ? dit Sasuke sur un ton glacial. Maintenant, si tu veux bien sortir, je te rejoins en bas quand j'aurai réussi à le calmer.

Il savait que son impertinence pourrait avoir de terribles conséquences face à un homme tel que Fugaku, mais en cet instant, il se fichait bien de parler à son père sur un ton aussi menaçant. Il était bien trop en colère contre lui d'un côté, et préoccupé par Naruto de l'autre, pour penser à lui témoigner le respect qui lui était dû en temps normal.

- Je veux vous voir tous les deux ... toi et ce ... garçon, en bas dans cinq minutes. Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi jeune homme, lâcha finalement Fugaku avant de quitter la pièce avec colère.

Sasuke le regarda partir tout en continuant de réconforter Naruto. S'il ne savait pas le sang froid et la retenue de son père si légendaires, il aurait pu être étonné de ne pas avoir été tiré de son lit à coups de pieds ou encore de ne pas avoir assisté au violent départ du blond (il serait d'ailleurs plus juste de préciser qu'il se serait fait foutre dehors dans un formidable vol plané). Heureusement que Fugaku ne laissait jamais la colère prendre l'ascendant sur sa raison pour lui dicter, sinon ses mots, au moins ses actions – une terrible preuve de faiblesse selon lui – car un autre que lui, en découvrant cette scène, aurait pu faire un scandale du Diable. Mais Sasuke ne souhaitait pas se torturer avec ça dans l'immédiat et préféra se focaliser entièrement sur l'être sanglotant dans ses bras et qui semblait fragile au point de se briser dans la seconde. Pourtant, Naruto parvint, contre toute attente, à revenir au calme assez rapidement lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

- Je ... suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec peine. Je t'ai mis dans une situation...

- Non ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est rien. Je me fiche de ce que pensera mon père de tout ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Pas plus que je n'ai l'intention de dissimuler mon affection pour toi.

- Mais ... il ... est très en colère. Il ne veut pas ... que nous soyons amis.

- Parce qu'il a mal interprété ce qu'il a vu. Il pense ... que nous avons franchi la limite cette nuit.

Naruto s'écarta du brun pour ancrer ses yeux d'un bleu pur, mais rougis par les larmes, au fond de ses billes sombres. Sasuke fut un instant troublé par toute la douceur qu'il put y lire. Le blond s'adressa à lui avec une voix faible, mélange d'espoir et de doute :

- Mais ... et toi Sasuke ? Voudrais-tu ... que nous franchissions un jour cette limite ?

- Na...Naruto ? Marmonna Sasuke en piquant un fard qui pourrait figurer dans le livre des records. Je ... euh ... en fait ...

- Alors ? Insista Naruto sans même avoir l'air de se rendre compte du caractère plus qu'embarrassant de la situation.

- Tu ... crois que c'est le moment ? Je veux dire ... bien sûr ... je ne te cacherai pas que je veux approfondir ma relation avec toi. Mais je pensais que tu jugerais le moment inopportun. Enfin... mon père veut nous voir ...

- Parce qu'il croit notre relation impure. Mais tu as dit toi-même que tu t'en fichais. Donc pour toi ... il n'y a rien d'anormal en cela. Si tu montres dès maintenant ton ardeur à t'affirmer dans une situation irréelle, puisque ton père l'a seulement imaginée, alors c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu veux que ça devienne vrai.

- Et bah ... tu es souvent bien peu loquace mais quand tu te mets à parler tu ne fais pas semblant, dit finalement le brun en souriant à un Naruto dont les joues présentaient une couleur pivoine démentielle.

- Pardon, dit-il en détournant les yeux. Je n'ai tellement plus l'habitude de vivre avec d'autres gens que j'en oublie le plus élémentaire en matière de conversation.

- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps ... je trouve ta franchise vraiment trop craquante, dit enfin Sasuke en remontant le visage du blond vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le blond parut un instant totalement figé, les yeux hagards, la bouche ouverte. Il rougit encore plus en se mordillant la lèvre du bas alors que le brun réprima un petit pouffement devant sa gêne si soudaine. Effectivement, Naruto devait réapprendre à communiquer avec les autres. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance qu'il ne refrénait plus du tout ses mots lorsqu'il était seul avec Sasuke. Et le brun aimait ça.

- Et puisqu'on parle à cœur ouvert, autant poursuivre, reprit Sasuke alors que Naruto lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Naruto ... est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? ... Je te le demande à titre officiel. On n'a pas ... réellement pris la décision pour le moment.

Le blond devint plus muet qu'une carpe et plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Pourtant, il garda ses yeux fermement ancrés dans les onyx du jeune homme qui lui faisait face et qui le fixait avec un savant mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir. Puis il sourit avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête timide. Le brun sourit à son tour, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie et il se pencha immédiatement vers le blond pour concrétiser leurs dernières paroles, ou silence dans le cas de Naruto, en les scellant dans un baiser passionné. Le bonheur qui l'envahissait lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir attendu ça toute sa vie et en cet instant, plus rien d'autre que son petit ami ne comptait à ses yeux. Pas même la discussion plus qu'ennuyeuse (voire périlleuse) qu'il allait devoir subir avec ses parents. Il s'en serait bien passé mais au fond, à agir comme ils avaient agi, il était évident que ça leur pendait au nez !

Quittant la chaleur du lit qu'il avait partagé avec le jeune homme qu'il aimait, Sasuke s'habilla en vitesse, prêtant à Naruto des vêtements propres pour remplacer son uniforme sale et déchiré. Le jean et le T-shirt qu'il lui avait donnés étaient trop grands pour lui, mais Sasuke ne put quand même s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était magnifique ... ou peut-être était-ce son cœur qui regardait à la place de ses yeux ? Non ... Naruto était vraiment un homme magnifique. Le corps fin mais musclé. La peau blanche et lisse. Le visage doux et le regard d'un bleu sidérant. Et ses cheveux d'un blond pur qui lui retombaient élégamment sur le visage ... tout était vraiment magnifique chez lui. Et maintenant, Sasuke était heureux de dire que tout cela était à lui.

Ils descendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée. Sasuke savait que son père, et sa mère aussi sûrement, les attendraient dans le salon. Il tenait la main de Naruto pour lui transmettre son courage, celui-ci le suivait en se tendant un peu plus à chaque pas. Arrivés en bas des marches, ils purent entendre des éclats de voix provenir du salon :

- Enfin chéri calme-toi, attends qu'il vienne s'expliquer, dit une douce voix de femme.

- Que je me calme ?! Pour l'amour du ciel Mikoto ! Il a été impliqué dans une bagarre et a tenu tête à un de ses professeurs. Maintenant, il se permet d'allourdir la note en séchant les cours pour... pour...

- Inutile de s'emporter voyons, tempéra Mikoto pour essayer de calmer son mari dont les mots s'étaient étranglés dans sa gorge. Ne commence pas à imaginer n'importe quoi. Je te le répète, attends qu'il vienne s'expliquer. Et puis, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Tsunade-san au téléphone. Ton fils s'est conduit bravement.

- Peu importe la raison, il a enfreint les règles ! Je ne tolèrerai pas ça de mon fils ! Et si ce n'était que ça, mais tu oublies ce qui vient d'arriver ! Je monte pour lui demander comment il justifie ce comportement indigne d'un Uchiha et voilà que je le retrouve dans le même lit qu'un ... qu'un ... _garçon_.

Sasuke fut immédiatement transpercé par le ton de dégoût que son père avait employé pour parler de Naruto. Le blond se raidit également en entendant les voix de plus en plus clairement. La colère de cet homme le terrifiait. Il s'arrêta au milieu du hall d'entrée, attirant sur lui le regard de Sasuke. Il tremblait et avait les yeux fixés vers le sol. Le brun savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui parler, aussi se contenta-t-il de resserrer sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il en ressentît plus le contact, puis il lui sourit avec réconfort et chaleur en caressant son visage. Naruto releva la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, se rapprochant un peu plus de Sasuke, il le suivit jusque dans le salon. Sitôt à l'intérieur, les parents du brun fixèrent immédiatement leur attention vers les deux garçons.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna immédiatement Fugaku en fulminant de plus belle lorsqu'il vit son fils tenir la main d'un autre garçon.

Sasuke fut surpris qu'il ne se remît pas à crier contre lui et il supposa que sa mère n'était pas étrangère à cela. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé, guidant Naruto qui devait sûrement focaliser toute sa concentration sur le contact de leurs mains pour ne pas sombrer, terrassé par les mises en garde de Kyuubi. Celui-ci devait probablement être en train de s'agiter furieusement sous le regard mauvais de Fugaku. Une fois assis, Naruto restant complètement collé à Sasuke comme s'il espérait se dissimuler dans son ombre, le brun leva un regard impassible mais déterminé vers son père qui le toisait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Alors, commença le patriarche Uchiha d'une voix glaciale. Veux-tu bien nous expliquer ce qui te passe par la tête ces derniers temps ?

- Il n'y a rien de spécial, répondit Sasuke en voyant sa mère froncer les sourcils pour le dissuader de provoquer son père.

- Rien de spécial ? Reprit Fugaku qui semblait perdre peu à peu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Écoute-moi bien mon garçon ! Je ne tolèrerai pas que...

- Non ! Je t'ai dit qu'il était inutile de lui crier dessus, l'interrompit immédiatement Mikoto. Si tu veux qu'il se braque, c'est le meilleur moyen. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois avec Itachi !

Les yeux de Fugaku lançaient des éclairs, mais devant le regard noir de sa femme, il se détourna en maugréant :

- Parfait fais comme tu veux ! De toute façon on ne peut jamais rien leur dire à tes fils, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne plus crier comme ça papa, tu fais peur à Naruto, intervint Sasuke d'une voix aussi calme que froide alors que son père s'éloignait.

- Et alors ? Si je lui fais peur rien qu'en élevant la voix, ça ne servira qu'à montrer que ce gosse est une poule mouillée, répliqua Fugaku en faisant un signe de tête dédaigneux vers le blond.

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon petit ami comme ça ! Fulmina Sasuke en se relevant d'un coup pour faire face à son père.

Dans son mouvement, il surprit Naruto qui se releva également et commença à reculer lentement vers la porte en respirant de plus en plus vite. Comprenant son erreur, Sasuke partit immédiatement vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus. Calme-toi ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il avec précipitation tandis que ses parents interloqués les dévisageaient tous les deux, s'interrogeant de plus en plus sur ce curieux blondinet qui paraissait accaparer toute l'attention de leur fils.

Mikoto surtout, fut extrêmement étonnée de voir son fils poser un regard si emprunt d'inquiétude et d'affection sur quelqu'un. Fugaku, quant à lui, était resté bloqué au moment où Sasuke s'était levé pour défendre celui qu'il avait appelé ... ''son petit ami''. Ce même Sasuke qui, à présent, était en train de prendre le dénommé Naruto dans ses bras pour lui caresser la tête et chuchoter à son oreille. Les parents Uchiha entendirent ensuite les petits gémissements de Naruto et si le père s'en moquait complètement, la mère par contre fut bouleversée par ce son déchirant et par l'attitude aimante et protectrice qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir chez son petit garçon. Sasuke releva la tête pour les regarder, les yeux chargés de détermination et de fierté, bien que cela fût assez effacé sous le respect et la légère crainte qu'il ressentait envers son père. Puis il s'adressa à eux d'un ton sans équivoque :

- J'ai toujours tout fait pour satisfaire le moindre de vos désirs. Pour être digne devant mes professeurs. Pour maintenir mon image devant les autres. Mais je n'en veux plus de cette vie. Je n'avais rien avant aujourd'hui, mais maintenant, j'ai quelque chose de cher à mon cœur que je veux protéger à n'importe quel prix. Trouvez ça anormal ou dégoûtant je m'en moque ... j'aime Naruto et je veux le garder à mes côtés tant qu'il voudra de moi. Parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir occuper cette place. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter, ce n'est pas un problème, je m'en irai ... mais il est hors de question que je renonce à lui.

Il n'y avait pas là matière à discussion. Son père s'apprêta à répliquer pour le faire plier à sa volonté de gré ou de force, mais il fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par sa femme qui se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son bébé. Non ... cet homme droit et fort qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'avait plus rien d'un bébé. Elle ancra son regard dans les yeux nuit du jeune homme, celui-ci ne vacilla pas. Elle le sentait. Son fils aimait éperdument le garçon qui se terrait dans ses bras, et rien au monde ne pourrait le séparer de lui. Ce fut son instinct de mère qui parla pour elle, transmettant à son fils tout ce qu'il lui était possible par de simples mots :

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi poussin ... Sasuke, corrigea-t-elle immédiatement en souriant avec tendresse. J'avais peur que tu ne trouves jamais ce qui te manquait pour remplir ce vide qui s'était créé dans ton cœur, et je suis ravie de voir que tu as trouvé une personne à chérir. Fille ou garçon, tant que tu es comblé ça n'a pas d'importance.

Sasuke sourit à sa mère. Elle avait accepté son choix. Mikoto l'embrassa sur le front et passa une main douce sur les cheveux du blond qui se recroquevilla contre le brun. Elle se retira et regarda son fils d'un air désolé.

- Ce n'est rien maman. Naruto ... va mettre du temps à s'habituer à tous ces changements. Il a vécu beaucoup d'épreuves.

- Bien d'autres vous attendent encore, mais si tu es là pour le soutenir, je ne me fais pas de soucis, répondit-elle en passant le dos de sa main contre la joue de Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire si je comprends bien ? Demanda soudainement Fugaku en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

- Non en effet, répondit Mikoto. Ton fils a fait un choix et il l'assume avec honneur et dignité, exactement comme tu le lui as enseigné. Il n'a pas eu peur d'affirmer ses convictions devant toi, alors montre-lui ton soutien comme il le mérite.

Fugaku se fit violence quelques instants, mais il devait avouer qu'il était malgré tout très faible sous le regard de sa femme. Il se résigna alors en poussant un profond soupir.

- C'est bon, fais comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il enfin en se détournant pour se servir un cognac ... il en avait besoin d'un bien dosé pour faire passer la pilule.

Vraiment, comment Fugaku aurait-il pu imaginer qu'un jour, son propre fils lui jetterait aussi fièrement son homosexualité au visage ? Non ... il aurait pu s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Mais après tout, en le voyant si protecteur envers une autre personne, il défiait quiconque de mettre en doute cet amour qu'il avait si ardemment clamé une minute plus tôt. Même si ça ne lui plaisait guère, il dut bien admettre que son fils était devenu plus fort après avoir vécu cette expérience. Les enfants doivent grandir, pas toujours de la façon que leurs parents souhaitent pour eux, mais la finalité de tout cela reste le bonheur. Tant que Sasuke ne faisait pas honte aux siens, il ne pouvait rien dire pour aller à l'encontre de son choix ... simplement s'il pouvait éviter que cela ne sorte de cette maison, ça l'arrangerait assez.

Mais connaissant son fils, il doutait un peu de ce point-là. Lorsque ce gosse avait une chose en tête, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Encore heureux qu'il lui restait son aîné pour remplir les devoirs des mâles Uchiha ... et il allait redoubler de vigilance pour que le grand frère ne fasse pas comme le petit. Puis finalement, ce n'était qu'un gamin de 16 ans après tout ... en le travaillant pendant les quelques années qui lui restait à vivre sous son toit, il pourrait bien le ramener à la raison. S'il pensait qu'un beau discours allait le faire plier, c'était bien mal estimer la tenacité du patriarche Uchiha ! Seulement ... il faudrait qu'il agisse sans éveiller les soupçons de sa femme. Diable ... entre l'aîné qui ne s'intéressait qu'à ses amis de facs et aux belles voitures, le plus jeune qui se découvrait un penchant pour les mecs et sa femme qui disait amen à tout ... il se prévoyait de pénibles moments à venir. Être parent il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment le plus dur métier qui soit !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Dimanche 26 Avril (heureux jour célébrant également ma naissance ... Happy birthday to me ! XD ... je m'égare ...) on clot cette petite histoire avec le chapitre 9 "Cœurs d'éternité".

Ciao !


	9. Cœurs d'éternité

**Auteur :** Lonely Seira

**Titre :** Cœur de glace et cœur de verre

**Genre :** Romance/Shonen-ai/UA/School-fic/OOC

**Rating :** G

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses petits camarades du manga portant le même nom sont la propriété entière et exclusive du divin _Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

**Avant-propos : **Et voilà le chapitre de clôture ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite histoire et que vous apprécierez mes autres fics si vous veniez à les lire également. A plus !

* * *

**Chapitre n°9 : Cœur d'éternité ...**

L'atmosphère était tendue dans la demeure Uchiha, mais ça n'avait pas grand chose d'étonnant. Au cours de la journée, Itachi était rentré de sa petite excursion et était tombé des nues en découvrant toute l'histoire. Il en fut aussi abasourdi que son père, mais contrairement à lui, il se rangea immédiatement du côté de sa mère et soutint son jeune frère dans sa décision. Son imbécile de petit frère avait fait son coming out devant son père sans hésitation ... rien que pour ça, il méritait son respect _ad vitam eternam_. Mais il se rendit aussi bien compte que sa relation n'allait certainement pas être facile. Son petit ami avait l'air, somme toute, plutôt particulier. Lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé à son sujet, Sasuke n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Tout ce qu'il avait accepté de révéler, c'était la raison de la bagarre dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé impliqué. Itachi pensa qu'il avait été très chevaleresque de sa part d'aller sauver son mec et sa meilleure amie des méchants, mais ça avait aussi un côté mélo-dramatique qui le fit bien rire. Son rire s'estompa dès qu'il vit le regard de son frère. Les choses n'avaient vraiment pas été faciles.

Sasuke refusait aussi purement et simplement de se séparer de Naruto. De même que le petit blond ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à le lâcher de si tôt non plus. Pour continuer à prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ''à la normale'' (si tant est qu'il y ait quelque chose de normal chez lui, pensa Itachi sans rien en dire), le brun avait même téléphoné au grand-père du garçon (un original du genre loufdingue appelé Jiraiya) pour lui demander si le blond pouvait rester quelques temps chez lui. Le vieil homme ne put cacher sa joie de découvrir que son petit fils s'était fait un ami (si bien, il allait bientôt se le faire dans tous les sens du terme, pensa de nouveau Itachi sans rien en dire) et accepta immédiatement après que Naruto vint confirmer de lui-même que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Fugaku évitait soigneusement tout contact avec le garçon. Non pas que sa présence lui était insupportable (même s'il y avait un peu voire beaucoup de ça) ... mais c'était en réalité sa présence à lui qui indisposait le garçon. Même chose pour Itachi qui ne put voir de lui que sa tête enfouie dans la chemise de son frère. Seule Mikoto était tolérée auprès d'eux. Il fallait tout de même bien dire que la mère de Sasuke n'avait pas son pareil pour inspirer un sentiment de paix et de sécurité tant la douceur et l'affection qui émanaient d'elle étaient immenses. En cela, Naruto songea que Sasuke lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le blond finit donc par se laisser approcher par cette femme somptueuse qui était aux petits soins pour lui autant que pour son fils.

Deux jours seulement après l'incident, Naruto dit à Sasuke qu'il se sentait prêt à reprendre les cours, ce qui l'étonna grandement.

- Tu es sûr ... que ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

- Non ... ça va aller. Je me sens mieux maintenant.

- Comme tu voudras ... mais ton uniforme est toujours foutu.

- J'ai arrangé ça !

Mikoto venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils avec son habituel sourire enjôleur. Elle avait vraiment tout d'un ange ... enfin, seulement quand elle ne devait pas faire preuve de son implacable sens de la persuasion comme elle savait si bien le faire avec son époux. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'un poil machiavélique dans les yeux. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour faire plier un homme au caractère aussi trempé que le patriarche Uchiha.

- J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin tôt ou tard Naruto. Alors j'ai voulu le nettoyer et le repriser, mais il était dans un tel état que finalement, je l'ai jeté, dit-elle d'un air détendu.

- Super ... comment il va faire maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Ne sous-estime pas ta mère poussin. Je lui en ai fait un autre sur mesure ... enfin presque. J'ai fait à vu de nez parce que je pensais que je n'aurais pas pu prendre ses mensurations.

En effet, si le blond pouvait l'avoir à ses côtés sans se transformer en sangsue avec Sasuke, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à la laisser le toucher. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pu la regarder dans les yeux qu'une ou deux fois en deux jours. Il se décida pourtant à lever son visage vers elle lorsqu'elle lui tendit un uniforme flambant neuf.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en rosissant quand elle lui sourit.

Puis elle s'éclipsa, laissant à nouveau les deux garçons ... qui avaient miraculeusement eu le droit de dormir dans la même chambre à la seule condition que ce ne fût pas dans le même lit. La négociation avec le paternel avait été rude, mais Sasuke avait obtenu l'autorisation d'installer un lit de camp à côté de son lit deux places. Ça avait été au moins ça.

- Et bien ... nous y voilà. On y retourne demain alors ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Sasuke pour s'assurer de la détermination du blond.

- Oui. On ne pourra pas toujours repousser l'échéance, marmonna Naruto en passant une main nerveuse sur le tissu de son pantalon d'uniforme.

- Je vais appeler Sakura et Neji pour le leur dire.

Naruto acquiesça en silence. Une fois la décision prise, il lui sembla que le temps avait filé plus vite. Avant même qu'il ne le réalise, la nuit était arrivée. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures avant de replonger dans ce monde de cauchemars. Mais il y avait une différence cependant : il était animé d'une nouvelle force maintenant. Une force du nom de Sasuke qui, à ce moment précis, dormait dans un lit de camp à ses côtés en lui tenant la main. Tout ce jouerait le lendemain.

L'aurore finit par illuminer la chambre de Sasuke. Le petit rituel matinal pré-lycée avait repris presque normalement, sauf que le brun s'était aussi attelé à peaufiner un poil plus l'apparence de son petit ami. Naruto était vraiment très mignon et Sasuke voulait qu'il le montre et en soit fier. Il l'avait rassuré de nombreuses fois en lui disant qu'il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de lui et que ses autres amis avaient aussi promis de servir de bouclier en cas de besoin. Le blond accepta donc de se laisser faire, et le résultat fut éblouissant.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils partirent tous les deux main dans la main pour rejoindre Sakura et Neji qui les attendaient au coin de rue habituel. Neji tenait Sakura par la taille et salua les deux hommes d'un signe de la main lorsqu'il les vit approcher.

- Salut, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Naruto.

- Très bien, répondit Sasuke en resserrant très légèrement sa main sur celle de son petit blond.

- Je suis ... un peu nerveux, marmonna celui-ci. Mais ça ira. Et vous ?

- Heureuse, répondit simplement Sakura en plongeant dans les yeux de son amoureux.

- Alors y'a plus qu'à ! finit Sasuke tandis que tous reprenaient leur route vers le lycée.

Ils marchaient d'un pas serein, discutant joyeusement sans prêter la plus petite attention aux élèves qui commencèrent à les regarder dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cours. Neji tenait Sakura avec tendresse et celle-ci multipliait les gestes d'affection envers lui pour son plus grand bonheur. Le sourire de Sasuke rayonnait à des kilomètres à la ronde et à côté de lui marchait un jeune homme que personne ne sembla reconnaître. Il avait les doigts entrelacés dans ceux de Sasuke et marchait tout proche de lui. Le brun posait souvent sur lui des regards très doux. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce type de regard et ça en étonna aussi plus d'un. Mais l'étonnement se fit encore plus grand lorsqu'une personne dans l'assistance réalisa que le garçon que tenait Sasuke par la main n'était autre que Naruto. Les murmures s'intensifièrent.

Qui aurait pu le croire ? Son pantalon d'uniforme lui allait comme un gant et laissait apparaître des hanches fines et des fesses à en faire s'évanouir un régiment de groupies. Sa chemise à manches courtes était glissée dans sa ceinture et son col entre-ouvert dévoilait une peau d'une blancheur pure et parfaite. Son visage était d'une beauté époustouflante et ses joues légèrement roses étaient parées chacune de trois fines cicatrices qui ne faisaient qu'en accentuer la virilité tout en n'effaçant rien de sa douceur. Son regard bleu azur était clairement visible car les cheveux blonds qui le recouvraient auparavant avaient été coupés. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant à la nuque, mais deux mèches soyeuses avaient été laissées un peu plus longues et encadraient son visage avec grâce.

Les bouches s'ouvraient, les mâchoires en atteignaient presque le sol. Les yeux s'écarquillaient, les chuchotements se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bâtiment. Le quatuor se moqua totalement de la subite attention que les autres leur avaient portée. Ils ne se souciaient que de ce qu'ils avaient à faire, continuant comme si de rien n'était. Beaucoup de garçons furent assez mécontents lorsqu'ils découvrirent la relation entre Sakura et Neji. La jeune fille était à présent une chasse plus que gardée et vu la façon dont Neji la dévorait des yeux (et réciproquement) vouloir s'immiscer entre eux devait être l'équivalent d'un suicide en règle. Mais les plus bouleversées furent sans aucun doute toutes les jeunes filles qui lançaient à Naruto un regard envieux, jaloux, voire dégoûté selon les cas.

Mais étrangement, le blond ne se sentit pas si mal que ça. Il avait confiance en Sasuke et se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Alors il se laissa porter par le mouvement et le laissa mener la barque comme il le désirait. Sasuke prit les rennes pour que tous se rendent bien compte qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'en prendre à son blond à lui. Alors que Neji et Sakura se bouffaient littéralement des yeux, ajoutant parfois les gestes et les effleurements à leurs regards enflammés, Sasuke faisait preuve de toujours plus de tendresse envers son petit ami, si bien que très vite, plus personne ne put douter encore de la nature de leur relation. Beaucoup en furent proprement choqués, mais les rumeurs du coup d'éclat de Sasuke et Neji face à l'Akatsuki les dissuadèrent tout de suite d'émettre la moindre critique.

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe, saluant leurs camarades d'un air innocent comme si tout ce qui se passait était absolument normal. Ils rejoignirent Shikamaru et Chôji, déjà installés à leur place.

- Et bah vous revoilà enfin, marmonna le flemmard. Ce que ça a pu être chiant pendant que vous n'étiez pas là ...

- Ah bon ? C'était à ce point ? Demanda Sasuke, ignorant une partie de son fan club qui le regardait tenir la main de Naruto avec une mine renfrognée.

- Ouais, l'enfer ! Répondit Shikamaru sur ton profondément ennuyé. Comme vous avez été absents tous les quatre, les autres n'arrêtaient pas de nous assaillir de questions pour savoir ce qui vous était arrivé.

- Navré pour ça, répondit Neji en allant s'asseoir à sa place.

Sasuke s'assit également et il invita tout naturellement Naruto à venir prendre place sur ses cuisses. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et, déclenchant un nouvel élan de stupéfaction dans la classe, il vint se positionner confortablement contre le brun qui passa ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête dans son cou. Les autres membres du cercle ne sourcillèrent même pas en voyant cela et, pour ne pas aider à faire diminuer l'étonnement déjà prononcé des élèves, ils reprirent leur conversation comme de rien, Sasuke se mettant cette fois-ci à draguer Naruto avec de moins en moins de discrétion ... un bon moyen pour le brun de se délecter en faisant rager le plus de filles possible (puéril certes, mais parfait défouloir !).

- Alors mon cœur, tu dors encore chez moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix à la limite de la supplication, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir violemment le blond.

Sakura pouffa légèrement alors que Neji souriait en coin et que Shikamaru soupirait de désespoir ... Sasuke sortait l'artillerie lourde d'entrée. De son côté, Naruto se prit au jeu, appréciant de plus en plus que Sasuke se montre attentionné et amoureux envers lui devant tout le monde sans en avoir honte. Il finit même par en oublier un peu sa peur, ne se concentrant que sur l'atmosphère de sécurité qui émanait du cercle, et surtout de son petit ami.

- Sasuke, commença-t-il d'une voix très embarrassée, on a déjà été surpris par ton père l'autre jour, tu ne voudrais pas lui faire avoir une attaque, si ? Lâcha-t-il en s'amusant bien malgré lui des quelques exclamations étouffées qui lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

- Oh mais je t'ai dit de ne plus y penser, répondit Sasuke de plus en plus boudeur.

- Nan sans rire, vous avez été chopés par ton père ? Demanda Neji d'un air semi-moqueur en entrant à son tour dans le petit manège de ses amis.

- Oui ... plutôt embarrassant, répondit Sasuke en souriant alors qu'autour d'eux, certaines filles commençaient à se sentir très mal, tandis que les garçons riaient discrètement en entendant le brun relater cette histoire avec tant de désinvolture.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Heureusement que ça ne nous est pas arrivé à nous ... pas vrai ma puce ? Reprit Neji alors que Sakura vint elle aussi s'asseoir sur les genoux de son homme.

- Neji je t'en prie, ça n'a rien de drôle ! Dit-elle en affichant un air aussi boudeur que Sasuke.

- Je plaisante Sakura, ça m'amuse juste de voir la tête que tu fais quand je dis ce genre de chose. Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Moi si ... si je t'empêche de parler ! Affirma la jeune fille avant qu'elle et Neji ne s'embarquent dans un déchaînement de passion par l'intermédiaire de leurs lèvres embrasées.

Shikamaru soupira en murmurant un truc qui devait vouloir dire « Trouvez-vous un hôtel ! » avant de reporter son attention vers l'autre couple du cercle :

- Bon alors ? C'est arrivé comment ? Demanda-t-il alors que Sasuke avait commencé à murmurer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille de Naruto en lui en mordillant le lobe.

- Bien en fait, dit-il en émergeant difficilement du cou de son blond. Naruto ne se sentait vraiment pas bien après l'histoire avec l'Aka, c'est pour ça que je l'ai emmené chez moi pour le soigner. Il a fallu que je le fasse moi-même car toute ma famille était partie en vadrouille. Ensuite, comme je n'avais pas envie de rester seul après votre départ, il a accepté de rester dormir et mon père nous a trouvés le lendemain matin ... t'imagines un peu sa tête ! Raconta Sasuke en s'assurant bien que tout le monde avait tendu l'oreille pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

Il vit alors les filles se lancer des regards de déception et de colère. En relatant les faits de cette façon (et surtout en racontant tout depuis le début alors que ce n'était pas utile puisque Shikamaru et les autres étaient venus chez lui l'après-midi même suivant l'altercation), Sasuke avait voulu insister sur le fait que sans l'Aka, aucun rapprochement entre lui et Naruto n'aurait pu se faire. Si bien que la punition fut sacrément sévère pour les idiotes qui avaient imaginé ce plan débile puisqu'elles avaient elles-mêmes poussé Naruto dans les bras de Sasuke au lieu de l'en éloigner ... il sentait poindre la crise cardiaque de groupe lorsque les coupables allaient revenir de leurs vacances forcées.

- Oui je vois, continua Shikamaru. Et tes parents en ont dit quoi ?

- Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire là-dessus, répondit Sasuke d'une voix tendre en plongeant son regard épris d'amour dans les yeux océan de Naruto qui le regarda de même. Mon père a été secoué, mais ensuite, je lui ai expliqué qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour me séparer de mon petit ami. Parce que je l'aime plus que n'importe quoi en ce monde et que je préfèrerais mourir cent fois plutôt que de l'abandonner une seule fois. Parce qu'il est mon trésor ... et qu'il a capturé mon cœur dès le premier instant où nos yeux se sont croisés. Parce que je lui ai promis de toujours rester à ses côtés et de le protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Parce que tout mon univers réside dans son regard étoilé. Parce que chaque fois que je le vois mon cœur se réchauffe. Parce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu à la vie lorsque j'ai senti son corps contre le mien pour la première fois. Parce que chaque minute ... chaque seconde que je peux passer avec lui ... devient une éternité de plénitude et de joie quand elle s'ancre dans ma mémoire ... mon bonheur.

Il parlait sans se rendre compte que tous le dévisageaient. Lui ne voyait personne. Il avait capturé ses yeux bleus qui ne le lâchaient plus et il voulait les captiver encore et encore. Il n'avait pas tenté d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à Shikamaru. Il avait même oublié sa question, il avait oublié qu'il voulait faire enrager les groupies autour de lui, il avait oublié qu'il voulait montrer aux autres que Naruto était à lui ... il avait oublié. Mais la façon dont Naruto le regardait en cet instant, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais. Son corps brûlait d'un feu plus ardent. Son amour gagnait en force minute après minute. Il était là où il avait toujours voulu être : dans l'univers de la personne qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Leur univers ... leur infini ... leur vie. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ce n'était pas une fatalité, c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. Repartir à zéro, revivre. Car ceci était le départ de leur nouvelle vie, et la mère de Sasuke avait raison, comme toujours : s'ils étaient là pour se soutenir l'un et l'autre, ils pourraient faire face à toutes les épreuves qui se dresseraient sur leur route.

Pour l'éternité ...

(À moins bien sûr qu'un père calculateur et acharné de décide de venir y mettre son nez ... ).

Fin ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **The end ... peut-être, peut-être pas. Tout ça dépendra de l'humeur de l'auteur ! XD Reviews ?


End file.
